Blood's Reign
by Daydreamer897
Summary: Set after my other Warriors story: Warriors meets WOW. Bloodpaw gets bored and decides to take over the clans. Can anything save the clans from this level of greater evil?
1. The Beginning of the End

**Blood's Reign**

* * *

**Hey ya peoples, I'm back! This is basically just Bloodkit's adventure as he rises to take over the clans! -chuckles evilly- If you haven't read my other story this might be a little confusing, but you'll probably catch on, though I highly suggest that you R&R my other story. **

**Note: I started writing this story before Eclipse came out, so obviously Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather along with many other current warriors are still apprentices. **

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns it all except for the plot and Bloodkit, Nightkit, and Shadowkit. **

**On with the Story**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

**

* * *

**

This is the story of how a single kit rose out of the shadows into greatness. Like many great ones before him, he had to overcome countless challenges and prove his power over and over again, whether for good... or evil. But mostly evil. And it was at the moment that he heard a single sentence that his great journey to awesomeness began, and the clans would change forever...

"From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, I now pronounce you, Bloodpaw!"

Firestar decreed, looking down at the dark ginger apprentice nervously. Bloodpaw **(A/n: For those of you who read my other story, Bloodkit threatened his mother, Daisy, to change his name back to Bloodkit because it sounds way cooler then Sharpkit)**listened to his clan mates cheering his name over and over again, and smirked. He felt a sense of power coming over him, the sense of satisfaction that he got from feeling superior. It felt... good. Then Firestar had to go and ruin everything in an instant.

"Bloodpaw, Berrynose will be your mentor." Bloodpaw suppressed a yowl of sheer anger. Berrynose was a weakling. He would probably be no challenge in battle training because he was so afraid of the ginger apprentice. Berrynose was pushed forward from the crowd and reluctantly bent to touch noses with his demented apprentice.

**Berrynose's pov**

_OMG I can't believe I actually have to mentor this demented freak, never the less touch him! Great Starclan! We're almost halfway there. This kit scares the crap outta me! What, why is he smiling! He's smiling! Starclan help me! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna be killed by a demented apprentice all because he hates my guts! I'm gonna die! We're all gonna die! Doomed! We're doomed! Doomed to die from a demented kit who's gonna kill us in our sleep. I can't do this! DOOMED! I AM DOOMED! HELP ME STARCLAN I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS KIT IS MY HALF BROTHER! MY KIN IS GONNA KILL ME AND DANCE ON MY GRAVE THEN COME AND HAUNT ME FROM BEYOND THE BEYOND! BUT FIRST HE'S GONNA HAUNT ME IN MY NIGHT MARES AND NOW HE'LL HAUNT ME DURING THE DAY TOO! THEN, I'LL BE SO OVER RUN WITH EXAUSTION THAT I WON'T BE ABLE TO DEFEND MYSELF WHEN HE MURDERS ME! HOLY STARCLAN WE'RE ALMOST TOUCHING!!_

**Bloodpaw's pov**

Just when they were about to make contact, Bloodpaw saw the white scar that ran across Berrynose's nose. He had given him that scar when they had first met. Bloodpaw smiled, and Berrynose, fainted in fright. _Pathetic weakling. _Bloodpaw mentally growled.

He shrugged and stood next to his siblings, Nightpaw, a gray she-cat with blue eyes, and Shadowpaw, a solid black tom with amber eyes.

After the ceremony, the three new apprentices met up with their mentors. Bloodpaw had to hunt down Berrynose because he was in hiding.

"So Berrynose, what are we doing first." Bloodpaw asked, looking up at his mentor with his piercing green eyes just to scare him.

"I-I'm g-going t-to sh-show you the t-territory now." Berrynose stammered, avoiding his green gaze. Bloodpaw growled lowly in his throat. He had sneaked out of the nursery and explored the territory so many times that he could find his way in it if he was blind and deaf.

"We're going to do battle training." Bloodpaw growled.

Berrynose gulped. "Ok."

_Much, much later..._

Bloodpaw sat in the train hollow, barely out of breath while Berrynose lied on the ground gasping for air. He was covered in gashes and bleeding all over. The hollow was covered in blood, and they had only been training for an hour or two. Bloodpaw looked over at his suffering mentor and nearly snarled. Why had he been stuck with this mousebrain for a mentor when his siblings got Brambleclaw and Hazeltail? It just wasn't fair! Eventually, Berrynose managed to struggle to his feet and crawl back to camp without bleeding to death. Bloodpaw found his sister standing by the apprentices den talking with Icepaw. Shadowpaw was off doing... whatever he did when he was alone. Shadowpaw was weird and silent that way. Coincidentally, Bloodpaw heard a yelp from across the clearing, and saw Shadowpaw chasing his mentor, Brambleclaw, across the clearing with his rusty, trusty flamethrower in paw. _Not again..._

Firestar managed to catch the young pyro before he managed to burn his new mentor to a crisp.

"Well Shadowpaw, any explanations?" Firestar asked. Shadowpaw, true to his nature, said nothing, and his face stayed expressionless.

"Shadowpaw," Firestar sighed, "I have no choice but to punish you."

Bloodpaw growled and unsheathed his claws, no one punished his brother for some stupid reason like trying to assassinate the Thunderclan deputy... again. Bloodpaw stalked over to his leader, and looked him in the eyes.

"No, you could let him go, and pretend that this whole thing had never happened." Bloodpaw said, in a very icy calm voice that was famous for driving fear into the very hearts of badgers.

"I-I guess it wasn't that big of a deal." Firestar muttered nervously.

"You can just let him go free." Bloodpaw said in the same voice, not letting his gaze leave the Thunderclan leader's face.

"I-I'll just let him go free then..." Firestar said, nearly hypnotized with fear.

"Come on then," Bloodpaw motioned to his brother.

They rejoined their sister by the apprentices den, and sat down to share tongs.

"So, what did you do to Firestar this time Bloodpaw?" Nightpaw asked.

"I merely suggested that he let Shadowpaw go with a warning since it wasn't that bad of an offense." Bloodpaw answered casually.

"You did the voice hypnotize thingy again, didn't you?"

"Maybe..."

Nightpaw sighed. "Mom told you not to do that."

"Well guess what, MOM'S NOT THE BOSS ANY MORE!" Bloodpaw snapped. _Why does my sister have to be such a goody, goody. No wonder she was on the Alliance when we played -strike that- OWNED World of Warcraft._

"What about Berrynose?" She asked. Instinctively, their gaze fell on the medicine cat's den, where Leafpool was tending to Berrynose from the earlier training session. A few minutes later, Berrynose emerged, completely covered in cobwebs.

"Um... Never mind. Just, please don't do it often." Nightpaw begged, before walking into the apprentices den, followed by Shadowpaw.

Bloodpaw sighed looked up at the sky. This apprenticeship was pointless! He could already defeat most of Thunderclan in combat, and hunt with outstanding proficiency. He was even more powerful than Firestar.

That, is when the thought hit him. The single idea that set off a long chain reaction of ideas that would later become a plan. A plan that would change the future of the clans and later the start of the Apocalypse. _Maybe I should be clan leader. _The thought baffled him. Clan leader... he played with the thought in his mind for a while, considering the powerful role he could posses. _But then, why just Thunderclan? The other clans are just as -if not more- weak as Thunderclan. Why stop there? _Bloodpaw smiled.

**Not sure if I'll continue. R&R and tell me what you think. **

Yes, today Thunderclan, tomorrow, the world!

* * *

* * *


	2. Mousefur's beepin problem

Chapter 2: Mousefur's _Beepin'_ Problem

**Alright, I decided to continue because frankly, I'm bored. Thanks to Mossmoon for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly own absolutely nothing in this story except for Bloodpaw, Nightpaw, and Shadowpaw.**

**On with the story.**

Bloodpaw had officially formed the start of a plan, but he needed help, not even he could take over the clans single pawed, no cat could. Tigerstar had been the last cat to attempt it, and look where he was now. No, Bloodpaw wasn't like Tigerstar, who had let power blind him so that he made stupid mistakes. No, Bloodpaw was smart, he would get his power, but find a better way of doing it.

First things first, every tyrant needs followers, and what better followers than your own kin? That is why he went to his brother and sister first. He found them sitting by the elders den, carrying wads of moss.

"Nightpaw, Shadowpaw, follow me." He ordered, not waiting for a response.

"But, we're cleaning out the elders den! Mousefur will kill us if we stop now!" Nightpaw protested.

"She can't kill us if she's dead." Bloodpaw pointed out, leading his siblings out of camp. The two siblings paused to ponder this solution then shrugged nonchalantly and followed their demented brother. They followed him through the undergrowth, dodging brambles and jumping over tree stumps. Finally, they came to what looked like a large rabbit whole. Bloodpaw crawled down the hole, and his siblings reluctantly followed.

They crawled down a thin tunnel until it opened out into a large cavern, usually lit by a hole in the ceiling, but now filled with light from several lamps. In the center of the room there was a large, fancy looking table. Near the end of the table, there was podium with a TV screen behind it. Bloodpaw walked over and stood at the podium, and beckoned for his siblings to take a seat. Then, he pressed a button, and a projector on the ceiling hummed to life and showed the first slide of a slide show on the screen, which had written in curvy black letters 'How to become a successful dictator in 1 moon'. He presses a button and changed to the next slide which read, 'So you want to rule the world? Follow these easy steps to help start your path to world domination'.

"Now, I have brought you both here for a reason. Over the course of several days **(A/N: This is three days later by the way.) **I have been paying special attention to the economics of our clan. I am sorry to report that this once so noble clan has taken a plunge in the wrong direction. Ever since the World of Warcraft era, Firestar and other powerful cats within the clan have been displaying signs of weakness and irresponsibility. Thunderclan needs a good, strong leader and warriors if they want to survive and be respected. Therefore, for the sake of Thunderclan, I have decided to take drastic measures. I have decided to take over the clan." Bloodpaw announced. He looked at Nightpaw's look of disbelief and wasn't one bit surprised.

"B-But we aren't even warriors! We're barely even apprentices!" she gasped. Bloodpaw had been expecting that.

"And yet we are already stronger then our leader -the fire that saved the clan- and all of the warriors pretty much. What do we have to lose?" He countered.

"Oh, I guess you're right, but why tell us?"

Bloodpaw smiled and pressed the button on the remote controlling the slide show. The next slide had a blue background and said, 'Step 1, know your allies'.

"Every successful Tyrant needs followers, however, I would prefer to treat you as equals. So, I'll let you two decide which one of you will be deputy when I take over, and who will be medicine cat."

Nightpaw looked uncertain.

"Shadowpaw can be deputy if he wants, but I don't want to be medicine cat either. I'd prefer to just be a warrior."

"Fine, but now we will need a medicine cat." Bloodpaw sighed and changed to the next slide, which said, 'Step two, build an army'.

"As you may have guessed, Thunderclan won't fall easily. Many of these cats are soft and still loyal to that mousebrain Firestar. I doubt that they will go down without a fight. We will first need to recruit a select few in Thunderclan, cats that may be useful, or willing to fight for us when the time is right. Hopefully we can get Jaypaw on our side since he is a medicine cat apprentice. However, there will definitely not be enough cats we can recruit here to be a full army, which is why in several days, I am going to go on a secret mission. I my absence, I will need you to cover for me, and then begin our recruiting. We must be inconspicuous about it, the less the others know, the better." Bloodpaw explained. Then, he changed to the last slide, which read, 'Step three, launch your attack'.

"This will be the most challenging aspect of our mission. I f all goes as planned though, Thunderclan will fall within the moon, leaving us all very powerful cats. Are there any questions or objections to this plan?" He asked. Nightpaw raised her paw timidly.

"I'm in Bloodpaw, but I only have three question. One, Why Jaypaw? Two, where exactly are we? And three, how the heck did you get twoleg lamps, a table, and a TV down the rabbit hole and where the heck did you get them in the first place? " Bloodpaw smiled.

"I chose Jaypaw, because I'm not exactly certain that he is completely loyal to Thunderclan. He seeks power, I can feel it. Plus, his emoness makes him super awesome. I do not feel obliged to answer your thrid question. As for your other question, we're in the exact same cavern that Firestar imprisoned Shadowclan during the World of Warcraft era. Of course I did fix it up a bit... I also found a new pet!"

Bloodpaw whistled and russet colored cat crawled out of the shadows. It's fur was matted, it was shaking, and it twitched almost constantly.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my new pet, Twitchy!" he said, looking at his 'pet' fondly.

"Um, where did you find it?" Nightpaw asked, slightly discussed by the mutilated cat.

"She was left here tied to the wall after Leafpool set all of those Shadowclan cats free. She doesn't talk though, She's scarred for life now." Bloodpaw purred. Then called Twitchy over to him, and handed her a cat treat. Twitchy wolfed it down at light speed, and then went into a rapid fit of twitching.

"Good girl Twitchy, now stay while I go plan clan domination." Bloodpaw ordered, and then lead his siblings out of the cavern.

The three ambitious apprentices got back to camp to find Mousefur standing outside the elders den waiting for them.

**(A/N: warning, the following rant contains inappropriate words that have been censored for the sake of you readers out there.)**

Mousefur confronted the apprentices and growled. "YOU _beeps _I OTTA KICK YOUR PATHETIC_ beeps. _BECAUSE OF YOU _beepin'_ BERRYNOSE HAD TO _beepin' _CLEAN THE _beepin' _ELDERS DEN. DO YOU KNOW HOW _beepin' _ANNOYING HE IS? YOU _beeps _OTTA GO TO _beepin' beep. _STARCLAN _bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppppppppp _IT!"

The rather impressive rant left the three plotting apprentices with one thought: 0.o.

At that moment, Mousefur made a big mistake. Starclan did not take kindly to being cursed by a bratty she cat. A bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck the elderly cat. The last sentence she muttered before she fell to the ground was: "Oh _beep _it all."

**... Yeah... apologies to those of you who found that last part appalling. I don't know what came over me... it was fun to write though. Sorry for posting this so late. I got sick all last week and , ****have been having... difficulties with the computer. R&R. **


	3. Mr Coffee

Chapter 3: Mr. Coffee

**Sorry for the wait, I've had really bad writer's block which I choose to blame on my sunburn. Sorry if this chapter isn't as funny, but I'm trying my best since I'm currently not on sugar high. Also, I decided to change the chapetr names because I'm getting bored with the ones I had before. **

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned warriors, it would be a lot more random and Jaypaw would have world domination. **

**On with the apocalypse**

For the next few days, clan life had been carrying on normally. Berrynose had gotten back to training Bloodpaw, and Bloodpaw had refrained from killing Berrynose... for now. Everything was going as planned, and soon, things would begin to fall into place. Bloodpaw sat in his headquarters, the cavern in which Shadowclan had been imprisoned. Twitchy sat in the corner, shivering and twitching as usual. Bloodpaw and his siblings were about to start the first, and one of the most important parts of the whole plan: recruiting.

Together, they had formulated a list of Thunderclan cats that were 70 or higher likely to join their cause. Unfortunately, there weren't many. As if on cue, Nightpaw and Shadowpaw walked into the base.

"Are we ready Bloodpaw?" Nightpaw asked. Bloodpaw looked at his sister and smiled.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Good, now, where is the list?"  
"Right here, it's far too short though."

"Oh well, we'll manage."

"Right, let's get back to camp."

The tyrant trio made their way back to camp, making sure that they weren't seen entering the camp. They sneaked into the medicine cats den, and were extremely relived to fine that Leafpool was out gathering herbs, leaving Jaypaw alone tending to Mousefur. The cursing she cat was delirious from all of the medical herbs, that she sang out feverishly:

_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts_

_Dee, dee, dee_

_There they are all standing in a row_

The Thunderclan apprentices resisted the urge to burst out laughing. They made it two steps in the den before Jaypaw's head shot up, sensing them.

"What do you three want? I'm tending to Mousefur." He growled.

"We've come to make you an offer Jaypaw, but we can't speak here, meet us at moonhigh by that old rabbit hole that Firestar used for a prison during the WOW Era. We'll talk then." Bloodpaw said. "Oh, and there's no need to tell anyone else about this."

Jaypaw got an odd look on his face, but the trio left before he could protest. They went around, making the same proposition to several other apprentices, telling them to meet by the rabbit hole at the cover of night.

Sure enough, at moon high, a small group of cats gathered outside Bloodpaw's hidden base to seen what the demented apprentice had to offer. The group consisted of Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Cinderpaw, Foxpaw, and Icepaw. The five cats muttered amongst themselves until Bloodpaw appeared at the opening of the rabbit hole, scarring the apprentices half to death.

"Greetings fellow apprentices, follow me so that the meeting may begin." He said, and then disappeared down the hole. The others, slightly nervous, followed the ginger tom without question. When they arrived in the cavern, they stared in shock at how much Bloodpaw had fixed it up.

"Please, have a seat." Bloodpaw said, motioning for them to sit at the table in the new massaging recliners he had installed the day before. The apprentices obliged, while Bloodpaw took his past at the podium, Nightpaw and Shadowpaw standing off to the side of him.

"Greetings fellow apprentices, I have gathered you here today to offer you a proposition. One that you can't refuse." the apprentices began to look slightly nervous.

"A new age is coming to the forest, one that shall bring great power to Thunderclan. Congratulations, you have been chosen, out of the best of the best, to help lead this new era."

"What the heck are you talking about Bloodpaw?" Lionpaw asked.

"Yeah, what new era?" Jaypaw asked, sounding interested.

"The clans have grown weak from what they once were. If we are supposed to survive, then we can't remain in this state of venerability. Unfortunately, we are forced to take drastic measures if we want to succeed. Therefor, I am leading an army to take over the clans." Bloodpaw said, looking around the room of suddenly shocked faces.

"B-But what do you need us for?" Icepaw asked.

"A good question Icepaw. You see, no single cat can achieve such a goal. I will need support from someone. I need cats I can trust that can get me inside information. But, believe me, if you choose to join, you will not go unrewarded. Anyone who joins me now will get the promise of being among my most trusted and powerful warriors. And, also, we are in need of a medicine cat that can be trusted to be 100 loyal when the time comes." Bloodpaw cast a meaningful look at Jaypaw, who looked pleased at the proposition.

"So, let me get this straight," Cinderpaw said. "We join your cause, spy for you, fight for you, don't get killed or maimed when you take over, and we get to be in roles of great power when you do take over?"

"That would be correct."

"Sweetness! Count me in!" Cinderpaw and Jaypaw said at the same time.

"What about you?" Nightpaw asked the other apprentices.

"Will there be a huge battle with many deaths and so much blood that it runs rivers throughout the clans?" Lionpaw asked, skeptically.

"More than likely."

"I'm in too."

Bloodpaw smiled and looked at Foxpaw and Icepaw.

"Well, what have you two decided?"

the two siblings whispered together for several seconds. Finally, they looked up and acknowledged the ginger tom.

"I guess we're in." Foxpaw said, answering for both of them.

"Excellent!" Bloodpaw purred.

"Now, It will be a while until we are ready to launch our attack. Until then, I want you all to gather as much information about possible weaknesses our other clan mates might have. Other than that, keep a low profile, and don't give anything away. If possible, try to gather as much information about the other clans as possible. We'll inform you when we are ready to make our next move, but for now, that is all you need to focus on. You will report to either me or my siblings if you find anything of use or have any problems. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." The five apprentices called out, saluting smartly.

"Good, now run off to your dens before you get caught! Your dismissed."

The apprentices scrambled out of the cavern, muttering excitedly as they went.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Nightpaw sighed, once they were gone.

"Yes, things are going exactly according to plan."

"Yeah, but we're going to need a lot more cats than that to form an army. I really hope that this plan of yours works Bloodpaw."

"Relax, when was the last time one of my plans failed?"

"Um... never."

"Exactly."

While his siblings talked, Shadowpaw sat in the corner, stroking Twitchy's matted pelt, and looking around the room. His eyes fell on an odd looking machine that made a sort of gurgling noise. Shadowpaw tapped his brother on the shoulder and pointed to the odd machine.

"Oh, right, I got that thing yesterday. It's a twoleg coffee machine. It make a drink that gives you extreme energy for extended amounts of time. If we're going to take over the clans, we're gonna need all of the energy that we can get." Bloodpaw told him.

"Come on you guys, let's get back to camp, I'm exhausted." Nightpaw said. The two siblings walked out of the base.

Shadowpaw lingered in the base, not moving his gaze from the coffee machine. Finally, he moved to get a better look. The coffee maker was pure silver, and had a little label on the top that read: MR. COFFEE.

Shadowpaw began to walk away to follow his siblings, but he heard an odd voice speaking in his head.

_Leaving so soon Shadowpaw?_

Shadopaw froze in shock, and looked around wildly. His gaze once again fell on Mr. Coffee.

_That's right Shadowpaw, I know your name and I'm talking to you. _

Shadowpaw didn't answer, and started to back away slowly.

_Come now Shadowpaw, tell me, do you like coffee?_

Shadowpaw shook his head.

_What! Never _tried_ coffee! Well, what are you waiting for? _

Shadowpaw looked at Mr. Coffee uncertainly.

_Don't be a fool Shadowpaw, coffee is good for your soul, go ahead, try just one cup. _

Finally giving up, Shadowpaw approached Mr. Coffee and cautiously got a cup of coffee. He hesitated before taking the first sip.

_Don't be afraid Shadowpaw, give in to the power of the coffee!_

Shrugging, Shadowpaw took a sip. His eyes widened at the strong, beautiful taste. He chugged the rest of the cup, burning his tung in the process, then hurried to go through fifteen more cups. Finally, Shadowpaw was shaking with hyperness, and started bouncing all over the base. He caught sight of Twitchy in the corner, and dashed over to her and started dousing her in piping hot coffee. The poor cat's yowls could be heard all the way in Riverclan. In the corner, Mr. Coffee sat.

_Yes young one, give in to the coffee. _

**Sweetness! Me love Mr. Coffee. I actually got the idea** **from the coffee make we had on vacation, because it had the label Mr. Coffee on it. Please R&R or you could be next to fall to the power of the coffee! **


	4. Reinforcements

Chapter 4: Reinforcements

* * *

**Yo peoples of the world. Again, sorry for the wait again. Since I can't use the sun burn excuse anymore, I have no choice but to blame it on my 'OMG the summer is almost half way over' depression. (Our county only has two months of summer.) Also, I've got really bad writer's block. **

**Leopardshadow: ...um, thanks for the suggestion, but it really would make more since if you read my other story: Warrior Cats Meet World of Warcraft.**

**Mossmoon: thanks a bunch for reviewing.**

**Khorne: thanks, I really love Mr. Coffee. I suggested that people read it in the first chapter, but that's their choice.**

**Disclaimer: trust me, bad things would happen if I owned Warriors.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Nightpaw sat in the new vibrating couch in Bloodpaw's base, staring up at the ceiling. The past weeks had gone by fast. They were almost ready to launch their attack on Thunderclan. That would merely be the beginning. However, Bloodpaw had left four days ago, promising that he would return with and army that could crush Thunderclan_. Where in Starclan's name did he disappear to for four freaking days? The warriors are starting to get suspicious, and it's getting harder and harder to cover for him!_

Foxpaw stumbled into the base, looking around in wonder. The noob still wasn't used to all of the easily acquired twoleg items Bloodpaw got.

"Nightpaw!" He said, breathlessly. "Firestar said that he wants to see Bloodpaw now or we are all in huge trouble and can't go to the gathering this moon."

Nightpaw sighed. "What did you tell him Foxpaw?"

"Um... I kinda freaked out, told him he was a foxhearted badger-for-brains, kicked him in the shin and then ran here." He said, shuffling his paws in embarrassment.

Nightpaw shook her head. "Foxpaw, turn around."

"Um, ok, why?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok, ok!"

Foxpaw turned around and Nightpaw whacked him upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!"

"Oh, ok."

"Now, this is getting bad. We have to be able to go to the gathering, or else we won't be up to date on what's happening with the other clans. Bloodpaw still isn't back, so it looks like we need to find a substitute, someone that can pose as Bloodpaw. Now, who do we know with ginger fur and green eyes?"

"Um... Firestar, Firestar is ginger with green eyes." Nightpaw smacked her paw to her forehead.

"Yes, but we can't have Firestar pose as Bloodpaw, because Firestar is who we are trying to convince."

"What about-"

"Not Squirrelflight either."

"Darn it!"

"That only leaves you, and we can't have you disappearing, because that would draw even more suspicion."

"But, there isn't anyone left!"

As if a sign, they heard a loud yowling from across the room as Shadowpaw stroked Twitchy with his claws unsheathed, a cup of coffee in his hands, while he rocked back and fourth.

"Shadowpaw, that coffee better be decaf. Now stop trying to kill Twitchy, that would make Bloodpaw very mad... wait... Twitchy, that's it! Twitchy is ginger with green eyes!" Nightpaw declared.

Shadowpaw glared at her sister for mentioning decaf coffee.

"Don't look at me like that, I'll be forced to take away Mr. Coffee."

Shadowpaw's eyes widened, and he leaped at his sister, raking his claws down her back, and dove for the exit. He would have made it too, if Nightpaw hadn't pulled out the tranquilizer that Brightheart used to use.

"Cures you!" Shadowpaw said, right before he went down.

"Well, that's taken care of. Now, about Twitchy..." Nightpaw looked at twitchy, smiling evilly. "Or should I say, Bloodpaw."

* * *

The process of making Twitchy look more like Bloodpaw was easier said than done. After several hours though, her matted pelt was groomed to a reasonable extent, and she was calm enough to make the journey back to camp.

"Come on Twitchy!" Foxpaw growled and he pulled her by the scruff. They took the long route back to camp, which passes by the Shadowclan border, and Twitchy was struggling to make a break for it.

Watching this scene unfold were two Shadowclan warriors, who looked down at the ginger she cat in wonder.

"Hey, isn't that Russetfur?" One asked.

"OMG it is! Wait till the clan hears about this!" The two warriors ran off laughing towards their camp.

The Thunderclan apprentices managed to drag Twitchy to the camp, and sat her down in front of Firestar's den.

"Firestar, we found Bloodpaw." Nightpaw called.

Firestar looked down at Twitchy skeptically.

"Um, what happened to him?" The leader asked.

"Oh, he got attacked by a badger." Nightpaw lied.

"I don't believe that." Firestar said.

"Why not?"

"Because no badger in their right minds would attack Bloodpaw."

"Well, rabid badger... we're gonna take him to the medicine cat's den now." Nightpaw growled, dragging Twitchy by the scruff.

They dropped her off in the medicine cat's den, only to be confronted by Jaypaw.

"Why did you bring Twitchy here?" He growled.

"Shhh! She's posing as Bloodpaw until he gets back. We said he got attacked by a badger. Just cover for us!" Nightpaw hissed.

"Fine, fine." Jaypaw muttered.

Not waiting for more of an answer, Nightpaw and Foxpaw left the medicine cats den, leaving Jaypaw alone with Twitchy.

* * *

The real Bloodpaw was actually very far away, past the sun drown place and the Tribe of Rushing Water's mountain. Yes, the army he was looking for lived beyond all of that, back near the old clan territories. Well, where they used to be anyway. Now, they were just a very large tangle of thunderpaths. After four days of traveling, Bloodpaw had finally reached his destination. Not the old territories, but the twoleg place near them. He walked the streets of the twoleg place, looking up in wonder at the strange nests. He roamed the side alleyways, until finally, he came across what he was looking for. A rouge cat. The rouge was sitting in one of the alleyways, rifling through the trash. Silently, Bloodpaw approached.

"Excuse me." He said calmly. The rouge looked up at him and hissed.

"What do you want kittypet?"

"Oh, I'm no kittypet, far from it." He said, his voice edging toward his deadly calm voice.

"Scram kit! Before I have to kill you, your tress passing on our turf."

"And who is going to make me?" As soon as the words had left his mouth, he was surrounded by a horde of rouge cats, their claws reinforced with dogs teeth and callers of teeth around their necks. They growled and approached the apprentice, who sat calmly, a smile spread across his face.

"So the legends are true then! There really is a Bloodclan!"

The Bloodclan cats looked shocked by his reaction.

"Yeah, now get out of our territory!" The first one hissed.

"No, I don't think that I will!"

The Bloodclan warrior leaped at Bloodpaw, claws unsheathed. Just a second before he made contact, Bloodpaw moved at lightning fast speeds, sliding under the cat's exposed belly, and slashing it with his deadly claws. The warrior fell to the ground, gasping. The Bloodclan warriors stared at the apprentice, gaping.

"Tell me, where is your leader?" Bloodpaw asked in his icy calm voice.

"T-That was him. The one you just fought." One of the warriors gasped.

"Who are you?" asked another. "Why are you here?"

Bloodpaw smiled. "My name is Bloodstar, and I have come to make you an offer that you can not refuse."

* * *

**This is really where things start to pick up the pace and get interesting. Yeah, Twitchy is really Russetfur. I just couldn't resist doing something bad to her like I do to all of my least favorite cats. Please R&R. **


	5. The Invasion

Chapter 5: The Invasion

* * *

**Wow, I can't believe I actually managed to write this chapter so soon. My writer's block seems to have gotten better since that last chapter.**

**Mossmoon: aw, thanks so much. Sounds like a good story, I'll be sure to check that out some time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I do own Bloodpaw (Blood_star _now) Nightpaw, Shadowpaw, and Mr. Coffee! Me love Mr. Coffee!**

**On with the destruction of the world!**

* * *

"Twitchy! No!" Jaypaw growled as Twitchy ran around the Medicine cat's den shrieking like a banshee and scattering herbs everywhere. It had been another five days and Bloodpaw still wasn't back! Jaypaw had been stuck with dealing with Twitchy, and his limited patients was running very thin.

"Hey Jaypaw, how's it going?" Cinderpaw asked as she walked into the den.

"Horrible! Leafpool is starting to get suspicious. I don't think that we have much more time before everyone figures out that Bloodpaw is gone.

"Chillax, Nightpaw said that we got a messenger this morning that said that Bloodpaw would be here by nightfall."

"Really? Who was the messenger?"

"Some rouge with dog teeth for claws, he was real nervous looking too."

"Really? What did he say exactly?"

"Not much, just to be waiting for him in that base and be prepared for a fight."

Jaypaw grinned at the thought of a fight.

"Oh, one other thing though, it was kinda weird because he didn't call him Blood_paw_, he called him... Blood_star_."

"Hmm... Oh well, I guess that if you take over the clans you can't go by and apprentice name forever."

"Yeah, well, Nightpaw says that you can bring Twitchy back to the base."

"What if Leafpool comes back and sees her gone? Wouldn't that be a bad thing."

Cinderpaw shook her head. "It won't matter soon antway. We're launching our attack tonight."

"Sweet."

"Just meet us there at twilight, I'll bring Twitchy back to the base."

"Okay, what should I tell Leafpool?"

"I don't know, get creative!" Cinderpaw growled. She walked over to Twitchy and grabbed her by the scruff, then started dragging her out of the den.

* * *

The Shadowclan patrol was walking by the Thunderclan border, chatting carelessly.

"I'm telling you, I saw Russetfur! She's being held hostage by Thunderclan!" The tom from before claimed.

"Yeah, right. Are you sure that you didn't injure your head recently?" One of the other toms on the patrol asked.

"I'm telling you that I saw Russetfur!"

"Yeah, and I'm telling you that there is no way that Russetfur is..." The patrol paused in mid step when they saw Cinderpaw dragging Twitchy through the undergrowth on the Thunderclan side of the border.

"Great Starclan! It's Russetfur!" A Shadowclan she-cat gasped.

"Told you! Ha! I told you!"

The three cats stared after the Shadowclan deputy for a long moment, then burst out laughing and ran back in the direction of their camp.

* * *

Twilight came swiftly, and Bloodpaw's allies gathered in the base, talking excitedly about the coming battle. Shadowpaw sat in his spot by the podium, twitching worse than Twitchy herself.

_What's wrong Shadowpaw? Are you thirsty? _Mr.Coffee's voice echoed in Shadowpaw's head annoyingly. Shadowpaw jumped, and cast a nervous glance at Mr. Coffee.

_Come Shadowpaw. You know that you want some coffee. Why not have a cup? One cup won't hurt anyone. _

Shadowpaw sank his claws into the table.

_Don't try to resist Shadowpaw, give in to the power of the coffee. _

Shadowpaw snapped and leaped out of his chair toward Mr. Coffee. He grabbed the whole pot of newly made coffee and chugged it, eyes alight with the rich taste.

_Yes Shadowpaw, give in to the coffee. _

"Hey, Shadowpaw, you okay?" Nightpaw asked, looking at her now coffee stained brother in concern.

_Tell her that you are fine, and offer her some coffee._

Shadowpaw blinked in confusion and held out a cup of coffee to Nightpaw. Nightpaw stared at her brother oddly.

"Um, no thanks, I don't need any coffee." She said.

_Gasp! Don't need coffee! She is a heretic Shadowpaw, a heretic! Take her out now, before she tries to poison your mind too! _

Shadowpaw began to unsheathe his claws. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and forcibly sheathed them once more, fighting the sudden urge to attack his sister. Before Mr. Coffee could do any more damage, Bloodpaw entered the base, and Shadowpaw ran to take his seat.

* * *

"Welcome back Bloodpaw." Nightpaw said as Bloodpaw took his spot at the podium.

"Thank you Nightpaw." He said, smiling for some unknown reason. "As promised, I have returned with an army that shall defeat Thunderclan, and everyone else that dares to oppose us!"

The cats cheered whole-heartedly.

"Excuse me Bloodpaw, but, where ever did you find such an army?" Nightpaw asked impatiently.

Bloodpaw chuckled. "Do you remember the stories that the elders used to tell us? The stories of when Tigerstar tried to take over?"

"Yes, who could forget them." Icepaw said with a shudder.

"Now tell me, what was Tigerstar's last plot to take over the clans? What ended up being his demise?"

"Um, he brought Bloodclan to the forest..." Icepaw said and then cut off, her eyes widening.

"Bl-Bloodclan? You brought back _Bloodclan_?" Cinderpaw practically squealed.

"Yes, I have brought Bloodclan, for I, Bloodstar am their new leader." For a moment, every one was completely silent.

"That. Is. AWESOME!" Lionpaw shouted after a few seconds.

"Heck Yeah!" Jaypaw agreed.

"B-But, what if they turn on us like they did with Tigerstar?" Cinderpaw protested.

"Tigerstar was weakened by his ambition. This plan will not fail. Now, we must prepare for battle. I will divide you into two groups. Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Cinderpaw and Nightpaw will be the first group. You will lead the group of Bloodclanners waiting outside to ambush the camp when I give the word. Nightpaw, you will lead."

"Yes Bloodstar." Nightpaw said.

"Good. Meanwhile, I'll lead the second group consisting of Icepaw and Foxpaw, to bring the second half of Bloodclan to take Thunderclan by surprise while they are fighting with group one. Any questions?"

Shadowpaw raised his hand.

"Ah, yes, you will be dealing with a more... involved order of business..." Bloodpaw leaned in and whispered something in Shadowpaw's ear. Shadowpaw's eyes widened in glee.

"Alright then. Group one, prepare to begin, group two, I want you to wait for me by the abandoned twoleg nest where the rest of Bloodclan is. We attack at moonhigh!

* * *

Nightpaw lead her group through the undergrowth, struggling to keep silent even though every part of her body was trembling. They approached the thorn barrier and spotted Cloudtail on watch. _This should be easy. _The group paused, watching the white and red tom.**(A/N: He's red from the scars he got during the WOW era.) **

Holding her breath, Nightpaw gave the signal with her tail, and the Bloodclan warriors leaped out of the undergrowth and dashed toward the thorn barrier, nearly giving Cloudtail a heart attack.

"WHAT THE-" Nightpaw pounced on the bewildered tom and rendered him unconscious. The patrol filed into the camp and dove toward the drowsy cats who had been woke by Cloudtail's cry.

"ATTACK!" Nightpaw yowled as Thunderclan warriors realized what was happening. In the blink of an eye, the clearing was filled with the sounds of screeching, and fighting cats.

* * *

Bloodstar stood at the opening of the abandoned twoleg nest, his army waiting impatiently to follow him to battle. He waited until he heard the faint sounds of battle coming form the Thunderclan camp, and the signaled for his troops to follow him.

They ran through the forest, swift and silent as shadows until they reached the top and looked down at the chaos below. He led the cats around the side of the gorge and down through the thorn barrier, where they too joined the battle, taking the already exhausted Thunderclanners by surprise.

Foxpaw and Icepaw teamed up to fight against Spiderleg, who hissed in surprise by their sudden attack. Across the clearing, Nightpaw and Thornclaw went head to head, while Cinderpaw fought against Honeypaw, her own sister. The rest of the clan was more than occupies with fighting with the Bloodclan warriors, who were more than a match for them. Squirrelflight and a tabby grey she cat battled furiously. The tabby growled and bit Squirrelflight's shoulder, then smiled as the ginger she cat yowled in pain. Brambleclaw was cornered by two Bloodclan warriors. He pounced at one, biting and clawing with all of his strength, but was defeated when the other Bloodclanner pulled him off and delivered a nasty scratch to his back. Greystripe and Millie were doing well, until Lionpaw came in and defeated them easily, raking his deadly claws down their sides and managing to deliver a bite to Greystipe's tail, while taking Millie down by delivering a hard blow to the head. Things were definitely not going well for Thunderclan.

Berrynose caught sight of Bloodstar and froze, his eyes wide with horror. Bloodstar smiled cruelly, and watched as a a small dart implanted itself in Berrynose's side, and he fell to the ground with a thud.

He looked up on the hight part of the gorge to see where Shadowpaw was hidden, dart gun in paw.

"Victory his mine!" Shadowpaw shouted, when he noticed Berrynose go limp from his dart.

Bloodstar chuckled and surveyed the area. There was only one cat that he was looking for, the one cat he had given orders not to attack. And there he was, cowering on the highledge like a scared kit. Bloodstar ran in pursuit of Firestar, cornering him in his den. He cast a final glance at the battle to see the Thunderclan cats either bleeding on the ground, or trapped by a Bloodclan warrior. He approached the Thunderclan leader slowly, watching his every move. Firestar crouched in the corner staring wide eyed at the demented apprentice.

"Well, well, well. Look at the brave Thunderclan leader now. Is this what a once so proud leader has stooped to? Hiding while his clan is in peril?"

"What do you want?" Firestar asked, voice shaking.

"What do I want? I want peace Firestar, I want the clan to be up to it's greatest potential. But unfortunately, that can't happen with you as leader."

Firestar gasped. "You can't!"

"Oh, I already have. The battle is over Firestar, Thunderclan is mine."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Hope you liked it. I kinda suck at writing battle scenes. Please R&R.**


	6. The Ownage of Starclan

Chapter 6: The Ownage of Starclan

* * *

**I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing more frequently. This chapter is one of my personal favorites, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains ownage via Chuck Norris. Daydreamer897 cannot be held accountable for any effects caused from reading about his awesomeness. Side effects may include burning, itching, breathing, random combustion, heart attacks, sudden death, or swelling. READ AT OWN RISK! **

**Twilightwing: yeah, Bloodstar is awesome, thanks for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I do not own Warriors. **

**On with the ownage**

* * *

Bloodstar followed Jaypaw along the Windclan border. The past day had been his first day of leading Thunderclan, and he had to admit, it was a little bit tiring having to look after a clan of mostly idiots. As his first order of business, Firetstar had been stripped of his rank as leader, and his name was changed back to Fireheart. Then, about half an hour later, Bloodstar found the name to be too boring, and so changed his name to Firefart. The clan got a good laugh out of that. Next, Bloodstar had posted Bloodclan warriors around all of the exits, and had at least two of them on every patrol, just in case the Thunderclanners got any ideas. Finally, he was on his way to the moon pool, so that he could be an official leader, then when he got back, he would name his deputy. _Wow, who knew that being a dictator could be so much work? _

The two cats reached the moon pool, and sat by the water.

"Bloodstar, are you sure this is such a good idea?" Jaypaw asked. Bloodstar looked at his Medicine cat in surprise.

"Well of course I'm sure. The clans might not respect me if I'm not an official leader."

"Um, they would respect you if you were a badger Bloodstar, you tend to... um... well... scare cats."

"Hmm... I guess you're right, but I still want to do this."

"But what if Starclan doesn't approve? They can be kinda... temperamental."

To this, Bloodstar laughed. "Jaypaw, Jaypaw, Jaypaw, I do have ways of getting what I want."

Jaypaw looked skeptical, but thought better of asking anymore questions.

"Okay then, I'll see you when you wake up."

"Aren't you going to dream with Starclan too?" Jaypaw smiled.

"Not unless you want me to intrude on you meeting. No, I'll wait. Good luck!" Jaypaw said.

Bloodstar nodded, and then sat at the edge of the water, closing his eyes and waiting to dream...

* * *

Bloodstar woke in a large clearing surrounded by thick forest. A few yards away, a large group of cats was gathered, too caught up in their conversation to notice him.

"...And I'm telling you, that there is no way that Firestar could beat Brambleclaw in a fight." said a pale ginger she cat.

"He could too! He defeated Scourge for crying out loud! He's the fire that saved the clan!" hissed a blue-grey she-cat.

"Maybe then, but now.. let's face it, Firestar has gone mental." argued a white tom. Several cats nodded in agreement.

"Fine, so it's agreed that Brambleclaw could beat Firestar, now, what about Brambleclaw against Ashfur?" a black and white apprentice asked.

"Well that's stupid! Ashfur is gay. He would never fight Brambleclaw, he loves him!" pale grey she-cat chuckled

"Okay, okay, but what about Leafpool against Nightcloud..."

"Excuse me?" Bloodstar cut in impatiently.

The Starclan cats jumped.

"Hey, who are you?" the white tom asked.

"He's not dead!" A brown apprentice gasped.

"It's not time to meet with the medicine cats already is it? Hey kid, are you a medicine cat apprentice?" the pale ginger she cat asked.

"No, I'm a clan leader." Bloodstar said impatiently. The Starclan cats burst out laughing.

"Yeah right! Who are you really?" The blue-grey she cat laughed.

"I'm the new leader on Thunderclan, here to get my nine lives." Bloodstar said calmly.

"Thunderclan! Firestar isn't dead. Is he?" The she cat asked, casting a look at the cats behind her.

"Nope, he's alive Bluestar." The white tom confirmed.

"Thank you Whitestorm, and as I was saying, you're just an apprentice." Bluestar mocked.

"The apprentice who's gonna kick your dead butts if you don't give me my nine lives soon." Bloodstar hissed.

"Touchy much?" Bluestar teased.

"Who do you think you are anyway? Coming in here and ordering us around." The black and white apprentice asked.

"Where have you been for the past two days? I'm Bloodstar, leader of Bloodclan and now leader of Thunderclan since I took it over last night. Now give me my nine lives before I kick you from here to the sundrown place."

The Starclan cats began to look slightly nervous.

"You can't hurt us! We're dead for crying out loud!" A pretty tortoiseshell snarled.

"Wanna bet?" Bloodpaw hissed, and quick as a flash, whipped out his claws and slashed the tortoiseshell in the throat. A look of shock passed her face as she fell to the ground and squirmed in pain. Two seconds later, she stopped moving, then she disappeared, only to pop up four feet away soon after.

"WHAT THE CRAP! HE KILLED SPOTTEDLEAF!" Whitestorm squeaked.

"You killed me! You freaking killed me!" Spottedleaf gasped in disbelief.

"Is that even possible?" The brown apprentice asked.

Without warning, Spottedleaf leaped at Bloodstar.

Bloodstar dodged her easily, then dealt her a fatal blow to the head. She fell to the ground dead, and then reappeared next to Bluestar, panting.

"Stop that!" She shouted.

"Give me my nine lives!" Bloodstar demanded.

"Never!"

"Okay then..." Bloodstar lunged at Spotted leaf and killed her again.

"You _beep_!" Spottedleaf growled.

"Well crap, this isn't good." The pale ginger she cat she cat said.

"Goldenflower is right, this is horrible!" Whitestorm agreed.

"Alright, who's next? I'll do this all night if I have to." Bloodstar said.

"You wanna go?" Bluestar asked, crouching to the ground.

"Stop!" A thundering voice from above said. The Starclan cats stopped and stared up at the sky, mouths open in wonder.

A single beam of light shined down on the clearing, and the clouds parted. The angels sang out in an immaculate chorus, as down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris. All of the cats carefully averted their eyes, so that they would not burn from the awesome sight of the great and mighty Chuck Norris.

"O' Great One, why is it that you bless us with your presence?" Bluestar asked.

"I understand that you refuse to give Bloodstar his nine lives. Why is that?" Chuck Norris asked.

"O' Great One, he has not achieved his leadership the proper way."

"Ah, but he has achieved it through ownage, which is even better, now, give this leader his nine lives, or face the wrath of my round-house kick." Chuck Norris ordered.

"Y-Yes O' Great One." Blueststar said, shocked.

Reluctantly, the cats of Starclan lined up and faced Bloodstar. The first cat approached Bloodstar was the pale ginger she cat from before, Goldenflower.

"I give you this life for courage." she said timidly, and pushed her nose to his. Bloodstar didn't even flinch at the pain that met him. As soon as she was done, Goldenflower raced back to join the others. Then, the black and white apprentice walked up. "With this life, I give you justice." he said, looking at the demented tom uncertainly, then presses his nose to his.

Next up was Whitestorm. He looked at Bloodstar bleakly, then touched noses. "I give you this life for tireless energy, and because frankly, you scare the crap out of me."

Four cats that Bloodstar didn't recognize came next, then, second to last was Spottedleaf.

She spoke through gritted teeth. "I give you this life for love and because I have to." she touched his nose and Bloodstar grinned, just as she pulled away and turned to rejoin the other Starclan cats, Bloodpaw racked his claws across the back of her head, and she died yet again. This time, however, instead of reappearing after her body disappeared, she didn't show up.

"Um, Spottedleaf?" Bluestar called out. There was no answer.

"You, shorty," Bluestar pionted to Bloodstar, "Where is she?"

"How should I know?" Bloodstar asked.

"I believe that since Spottedleaf has been killed so many times, she has been sent back to the forest alive." Chuck Norris speculated.

"That's impossible!" Whitestorm protested.

"So is killing a Starclan cat, now get on with the ceremony, while I'm young." Bloodstar snapped.

This time, none of the Starclan cats moved, instead, Chuck Norris stepped forward. He touched the top of Bloodstar's nose, and a sering pain his Bloodstar, worse than the other eight lives.

"With this life, I give you ownage, use it to dominate all those who stand in your way." Chuck Norris said. He stepped back, then all of the Starclan cats cheered unenthusiastically. "Bloodstar, Bloodstar, Bloodstar."

Then, for the second time in Bloodstar's life, he felt the pleasant feeling of power come over him.

* * *

**Yay Chuck Norris! Please R&R or Chuck Norris will descend from the heavens and round-house kick your spine! **


	7. The Return of Spottedleaf

Chapter 7: The Return of Spottedleaf

* * *

**Hmm... I don't have anything to say right now... -twiddles thumbs- Awkward... I guess I'll just go ahead and respond to the reviews.**

**Twilightwing: yes, Chuck Norris definitely owns and pwns all. **

**Chaoth: Thanks for reviewing. I won't be stopping anytime soon unless people stop reviewing or I don't think that people like it. (-glares at non-reviewers- Let this be a warning)**

**So... um... still got nothing to say...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does. However, Chuck Norris owns them and everything else.**

**On with the randomness**

* * *

Bloodstar woke up by the moon pool. With a happy smile, he stood and looked around for Jaypaw. The sky was growing lighter with the approaching dawn, and the stars were disappearing rapidly. Jaypaw was nowhere in sight. Bloodstar was about to go searching, when he noticed that he was not alone. Across the moon pool, sleeping soundly, was none other than Spottedleaf. Bloodstar's grin widened. This was going to be very interesting. Bloodstar walked over to where the tortoiseshell slept, and stared down at her menacingly.

"Bloodstar?"

Bloodstar turned his head to see Jaypaw walking down the slope to the moon pool, carrying a rabbit in his jaws.

"Good morning Jaypaw." Bloodstar greeted.

"I brought you some fresh kill." Jaypaw set the rabbit at his feet. The second his set the rabbit down, Spottedleaf's sent hit his nose.

"What the.. is that..." He sniffed the sleeping she cat carefully, then froze, his sightless eyes stetched wide in disbelief.

"Bloodstar, i-is that Spottedleaf? Here?"

"Yes, yes it is."

Jaypaw stoodthere, frozen for several seconds, letting the information sink in. Finally, realization must have reached his brain because he yowled loud enough to wake the dead -and waking the tortoiseshell in the process- **(A/n: No pun intended there).**

"HOLY CRAP IT'S SPOTTEDLEAF!" The medicine cat apprentice stood shaking in disbelief.

"Huh? What?" Spottedleaf asked, waking up. She looked around the moon pool in confusion. "Where am I? Where's the rest of Starclan. I died again didn't I? Wait a second... you're here..." She said, looking at Jaypaw and Bloodstar. "Oh crap! They sent me to the other place!"

"Hey!" Jaypaw protested.

"No offense kid, but you're messed up. Seriously, you have issues. And you, Bloodstar, wasn't it? Don't get me started."

"Bloodstar, um, not to be disrespectful or anything -since you're my hero and all- but, um WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO WHILE I WAS GONE?"

Bloodstar grinned impishly. "Oh, well, Starclan was being unreasonable like you suggested they'd be, so I had to be... persuasive."

Spottedleaf burst out laughing. "PERSUASIVE! Ha!You killed me four freakin' times just to make a point! Not that it mattered, you still wouldn't have been given your nine lives if not for Chuck Norris."

"Oh, believe me, it wouldn't have taken much longer. Starclan is just lucky that they came to their senses before I had to move to plan B."

"And what would that be?"

"Believe me when I say that you do not want to know. Now, come on, let's get back to camp. I have some ceremonies to attend to."

Bloodstar stood and started to walk up the slope.

"Wait! Aren't you like, you know, gonna kill me again so that I can get back to Starclan?" Spottedleaf asked, beginning to panic.

"You would like that wouldn't you? No, I don't think I will. Now come on, Thunderclan is this way."

Spottedleaf gaped at the Thunderclan leader.

"B-But, I hate Thunderclan! Really, with a passion! I can't it's just not right. I don't want to go back to being a medicine cat anyway!" Spottedleaf protested.

Bloodstar stopped and looked at the distressed she-cat. "You just don't want to go back to Thunderclan because you don't want to face Firefart." Jaypaw cracked up at the mention of Firestar's new name.

"Fire_fart_?" Spottedleaf was confused.

"I got bored at the naming ceremony."

"You can't do that!" The cats were now walking in the direction of the camp, Spottedleaf trailing behind.

"Firefart did it himself when he was leader. Just ask Berrynose or Ashfur, they know first hand. Me and my siblings were even given such a name, though ours sounded much better."

"But, you're not warriors, what do you mean you were given odd warrior names?"

"Firefart told us during the WOW era that we could be warriors when we reached level seventy on World of Warcraft, because he never thought that we would actually make it that far since we were kits at the time, but we did, so he made us warriors until Leafpool got back and had to go and change everything. That really sucked."

"Okay, but it still wasn't nice."

"Who said I was nice?"

"Touche."

"Oh, and Spottedleaf." Bloodstar said.

"What?"

"We're here."

Spottedleaf looked up to see that they were standing in front of a large thorn barrier that led into the Thunderclan camp.

"Crap!" She spat.

* * *

Bloodstar led the way into the Thunderclan camp, ignoring the many stares of the Thunderclan warriors when they saw Spottedleaf. Firefart, who was sitting on a rock sunning himself, looked over to see what all of the commotion was about and nearly had a heart attack. He stared at the beautiful tortoiseshell in disbelief, then in one mighty leap, was by their side, staring at her in awe.

"Sp-sp-spottedleaf?" He stuttered. The annoyed she cat nodded her head in recognition, recoiling from the sight of the familiar tom.

"Hello Firefart, it has been a long time." She forced the words out of her mouth. _Oh crap, now this freaking idiot is going to be drooling over me for the rest of my second life, however long that may be._

Firefart didn't move he just stood there, looking at his lost love.

"Um, Firefart?" Spottedleaf asked, starting to worry about him.

Firefart started foaming at the mouth and fell over, overcome with happiness.

"Okay, I'm calling a meeting." Bloodstar said, uninterested.

"What about Firefart? Shouldn't we do something?"

"Nah, Leafpool can get around to it later, unless you want to Spottedleaf."

"Um, heck no!"

"That's what I thought."

Bloodstar leaped onto the highledge, and summoned the cats below.

"Every cat with in hearing range get your butts out here NOW!" He shouted. The Thunderclan and Bloodclan warriors gathered beneath the highledge to listen to their leader.

"Good, now, as you have noticed, I now have my nine lives and shall be supreme ruler until the end of time. Now, as you notice now, I have brought someone back with me from Starclan, everyone welcome back Spottedleaf!"

The Thunderclan cats stared at the Starclan cat in disbelief. Leafpool fainted, and Sandstorm hissed and stomped out of camp in fury.

"Now, since we already have two medicine cats, Spottedleaf shall train as a warrior."

"WHAT!"Spottedleaf yowled in shock.

"You said on your way here that you didn't want to be medicine cat, well, you got your wish. See, I can be nice!"

Firefart leaped up from the ground suddenly, hearing that last announcement, and ran and sat all too close to Spottedleaf, them hugged her tightly and hissed at all of the surrounding toms, warning them to back off.

"I hate you so much!" Spottedleaf hissed at Bloodstar.

"Join the club sweetie, now on with the announcements. It is time for seven of our apprentices to become warriors. Nightpaw, Shadowpaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, Cinderpaw, Foxpaw, and Icepaw, come on down."

"Hey! What about me?" Hollypaw asked.

"Hollypaw, you are an annoying freak that's obsessed with the warrior code, therefore, I can't make you a warrior."

Hollypaw opened her mouth to say something, but Spottedleaf beat her to it.

"But Bloodstar, medicine cats are named by there mentors, and besides, these apprentices are nowhere near being ready to be warriors."

"Yeah! And if my brothers get named, I should get named too!" Hollypaw yowled defiantly.

"Excuse me, are you the leader Spottedleaf? No, I thought not. Hollypaw, if you really want a name change, get your butt up here."

Hollypaw smiled in satisfaction and walked over to join her sibnlings.

"Okay, now, I'm gonna skip most of the extra junk and just tell you your new names since frankly, I'm tired and could care less about the other parts. Nightpaw, your warrior name is Nightshade, Shadowpaw, your warrior name in Shadowstep **(A/n: Bloodstar decided to keep Shadpaw's warrior name from the WOW era since it is beastly.) **and name you deputy of Thunderclan and Bloodclan. Lionpaw, your warrior name is Lionclaw, Cinderpaw, your name is Cinderheart, Foxpaw, your name is Foxtail, Icepaw, your name is Icefang, Hollypaw, you are demoted to a kit and your name is now Hollykit."

"WHAT!"

"You said that you wanted a name change."

"Thats not what I meant-"

"Okay on with the ceremonies. Jaypaw, your medicine cat name is... is... Jayclaw."

"Sweetness!" Jayclaw said.

"But, that's not a medicine cat name!" Spottedleaf protested.

"No, but it's beastly. You have any better ideas?"

"Why not Jay_feather_?"

"No, that would be too much like in the actual Warriors books." Cloudtail pointed out.

"What books?" Brambleclaw asked.

"You know, the Warriors series, the reason for our existence."

"What the heck are you talking about Cloudtail?"

"Well, somewhere in the world right now, three people who call themselves Erin Hunter are controlling our very lives and recording them in a famous book series. Except for you three," He pointed to Bloodstar, who was looking extremely nervous, Nightshade, and Shadowstep, "You guys are controlled by some random person in the USA who created you when she was on sugar high."

"That's stupid, right Bloodstar?" Lionclaw asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Bloodstar was definitely nervous. "Guards, take care of the heretic!"

At their leader's order, five Bloodclan warriors jumped on Cloudtail and started ripping him to shreds.

"I will not be silenced!" was all he could say before he fainted from blood loss.

* * *

**Sort of a random place to end the chapter. Oh well. Poor Cloudtail... He just knew too much. R&R. Go on, press that little button. Stop reading this Author's note and go review. If you are still reading this, you are obviously not reviewing, so I must say, What the heck is wrong with you people? Go freaking review my story! **


	8. The Gathering

Chapter 8: The Gathering

* * *

**Hi peoples, sorry for the wait. ... Darn it! Still can't think of anything else to say... This is getting annoying...**

**Twilightwing: Cloudtail has always known too much for his own good... I still have no idea how he found out though. Kinda creepy...**

**Mossmoon: I'm still debating whether to change Ashfur's and Berrynose's names to what they were during the WOW era. I might rename a few other cats this time too. **

**TheHiddenAssassin: (AKA: That monkey that my parents claim is my brother.) I swear that if you give away any of the plot, I will rip out your spine and use it to beat you to a pulp. Thanks for reviewing :D**

**... Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, why the heck would I be writing on fanfiction? If I were this would be an actual book!**

**...**

**...On with the story!**

* * *

Bloodstar led his clan through Windclan territory, heading toward the island for the gathering. This would be a mile stone. It his very first gathering, and he would see how the other clans would react. He had opted to keep the group relatively small. It consisted of Shadowstep, Jayclaw, Leafpool, Lionclaw, Cinderheart, Icefang, Poppypaw, Mousewhisker, five Bloodclan warriors, and -much to her protest- Spottedleaf. The rest had been decided untrustworthy, and left at the camp to be guarded by Nightshade, Foxtail, and the rest of Bloodclan. Bloodstar had dragged Poppypaw and Mousewhisker along, just to show that he wasn't discriminating the original Thunderclanners that weren't his allies. He had brought Spottedleaf mainly to show off and see the other clan's reactions. They were the last ones to reach the island, just as Bloodstar had planned. With adrenaline rushing him, Bloodstar led his clan over the tree bridge to the island.

The other clans didn't really notice them until they caught the mingled sent of Bloodclan and Thunderclan, then turned to stare. All of their expressions were pretty much the same: O.o Bloodstar ignored the other clan cats, and marched to giant tree in the center of the island and took his rightful spot. The three other leaders paused in mid-conversation, and stared at the very young tom.

"Hello." Bloodstar greeted them coolly.

"Um, hi?" Leopardstar said in confusion.

"Who are you?" Blackstar demanded.

"Oh, I'm Thunderclan's new leader, Bloodstar."

"Bloodstar? Hey aren't you, oh, I don't know, a little young to be a warrior let alone leader. Besides, we've never heard of you." Onestar pointed out.

"Do you recall several moons ago when Firestar announced that Daisy had had a litter of kits?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Well, that was me and my siblings."

Leopardstar gasped. "But, you're just an apprentice!"

"No, I'm Bloodstar, leader of Bloodclan and Thunderclan."

The three leaders gaped in horror.

"BLOODCLAN!"

"Well, let's just say that Firestar needed a little bit of 'persuasion' to resign from leadership."

"What have you done with Firestar and Brambleclaw?" Onestar demanded.

"Oh, they're back at camp."

"You can't lead Thunderclan, not to mention Bloodclan too. You're just an apprentice!" Blackstar growled.

"You wanna go? I can kick you're butt all the way to Starclan and back."

"Yeah right! I've seen mice that are bigger than you!" Blackstar continued to argue.

Bloodstar frowned. _You are next on my list Blacky, next on my list. _

"Now Blackstar, I'm sure that you don't want to get on my bad side, do you?" Bloodstar asked, using his deadly calm voice, and slowly unsheathed his dogtooth reinforced claws.

"You can't hurt me, I'm the Shadowclan leader." Blackstar said, though his voice was uncertain.

"How about you take a look down at the gathered cats, all of you. Do you see the tortoiseshell in my clan? Who does she remind you of, think back to before Firestar, excuse me, his name is Firefart now, came to the forest."

The leaders stared at her for several minutes, the Leopardstar gasped.

"S-Spottedleaf?"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Blackstar shook his head, his voice edging toward hysteria.

"Let's just say that Starclan needed some convincing before they gave me my nine lives."

Onestar fainted and fell off of the tree branch, landing with a small thud.

"Now," Bloodstar said, ignoring the other leaders as they looked down at the Windclan leader in concern, "Let's start the gathering."

Bloodstar patiently let the other clans go first, for he knew that his announcements would take the longest. As each leader took their turn, it was obvious that their minds were somewhere else, because their eyes kept darting to Bloodstar. Bloodstar didn't mind. He wasn't really paying attention anyway, he was basking in the wonderful, powerful feeling that had returned as he looked down at the clan cats, who looked so small from where he sat.

Finally, it was Bloodstar's turn. He walked to the edge of the branch and looked down at the clan cats with a cruel smile on his face.

"Cat's of all clans, as you may have noticed, Firestar and Brambleclaw are absent. That is because Thunderclan has changed greatly over this past moon. Firestar is no longer fit to be leader, and neither is Brambleclaw. Therefore, I Bloodstar, have taken over Thunderclan!"

A great silence fell over the clans, as they stared up at Bloodstar in shock.

"You may have noticed that some unfamiliar cats are among Thunderclan tonight, that is because I have brought back the legendary Bloodclan, who have merged with us to form one big clan. We are Bloodclan."

The gathered cats broke out in outraged gasps.

"What!" Blackstar yowled.

"Together, we now make up the strongest clan in the forest. I offer you now, a chance to join us. With one single clan in the forest, there would be no war, and we could live in peace, together."

"You sound like Tigerstar!" Leopard star gasped.

"Tigerstar was a fool. He was blinded by power. All that I seek in peace." There was a brief silence, then Bloodstar could make out the low sound of Spottedleaf.

"-cough- Bull shit! -cough-" All of the cats turned to look at the Starclan reject.

"we'll never join you!" Blackstar spat.

"Very well, I shall not press the matter. That is your choice, however foolish it may be."

The other leaders seemed shocked by his indifference.

"O-Oh, well, is there anymore news then?" Onestar asked, generally shocked.

"Yes actually. We have several new warriors in Bloodclan: Shadowstep -who is also our new deputy- Nightshade, Lionclaw, Foxtail, Icefang, and Cinderheart. Spottedleaf has rejoined us from Starclan. Also, Jayclaw is now a full medicine cat."

The cat's expressions once again turned to: O.o

* * *

The gathering had run late, so the Bloodclan cats didn't arrive home until dawn. Nightshade was pacing outside the warriors den and clearly brightened up when she saw her brothers walk through the thorn barrier.

"What took so long?" She asked, running up to them.

"The clans were, well, less then enthusiastic about the idea, as is expected. We spent longer than usual explaining what happened this moon. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Well, I got bored, so I decided to bother Berrynose."

"What did you do?"

"I told him that you wanted to speak to him when you got back. I told him that it had something to do with Starclan."

Bloodstar smiled. "How did he react?"

"He tried to commit suicide by jumping off of the high side of the gorge."

"Did it work?"

"No, he landed on Ashfur. They're both in the medicine cat den with Brightheart. She had to sedate them using her tranquilizer."

"Great, that's two less idiots to deal with for a while. It's going to be a long week Nightshade. I have plans for the other clans, and Shadowclan is first on my list."

"But Bloodstar, you said that you wouldn't push the matter."

Icefang said, confused.

"Yes, and for a good reason. One of Tigerstar's greatest mistakes was the way he went about trying to take over the clans. He threatened them, and that made them more prepared for a fight. I first tried logically reasoning with the clans, putting the idea in their heads, but not forcing it upon them. Now, while the clans will be suspicious, they won't necessarily be expecting an invasion, which is just what they'll be faced with."

"You have and evil mind brother, I'm so proud!" Nightshade smiled.

"Hey, where is Shadowstep..." Icefang was cut off as they watched Shadowstep running around the clearing like a mad cat, a crazed look in the eye.

"He's been drinking coffee again." Nightshade sighed.

"Nightshade, while Shadowstep is, erm, occupied, I want you to start preparing the warriors. Prepare them for the attack on Shadowclan."

* * *

**This chapter was mostly filler. Sorry it didn't have as much humor in it. Oh well -shrugs- plenty more to come. Please R&R. That's right, go review. Do people actually read these end Author notes? Go one, press that little review button. Are you still reading this? Dang, you really have no life do you? Come on! What's freakin' wrong with you peoples, review! **


	9. The Fall of Shadowclan

Chapter 9: The Fall of Shadowclan

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update. (Yes I do consider going a little over week without updating being late) I have been really side tracked this past week. Also, it may not have been a good idea on my part to start another story while I'm already writing this one. Oh well, for anyone reading this who is also addicted to the Twilight series, I just posted a story for that section if you want to check it out.**

**Twilightwing: Yes, Blackstar will get what is coming to him, that's for sure. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

**Claimer: I do however own the plot, Nightshade, Shadowstep, and Bloodstar :D **

**On with the insanity!**

* * *

Bloodstar walked up and down the row of assembled Bloodclan cats, looking them up and own critically. Almost all of the clan was prepared for battle, with the exception of several former Thunderclanners that he dubbed untrustworthy. That group of cats consisted of Firefart, Spottedleaf, Cloudtail, and Brambleclaw.

"Are they ready Nightshade?" Bloodstar asked once he was done inspecting his army.

"Ready as they'll ever be." Nightshade confirmed.

"Good, let's head out then." The demented leader turned toward the thorn barrier, Shadowstep -still high off of coffee at this point- and Nightshade at his side. Wearing a smile of anticipation, Bloodstar lead his clan toward certain victory.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Shadowclan dawn patrol was just making it to the Bloodclan border.

"Thunderclan sure was acting jumpy at the gathering last night." Said the tom from the first patrol that had spotted Russetfur.

"I told you already, they aren't Thunderclan anymore, they're called Bloodclan now. That demented apprentice took over Thunderclan with the help of Bloodclan." Said Tawnypelt.

"Yeah, right. I still say he was bluffing. I don't know what Firestar's trying to pull, but they aren't fooling me." argued Rowanclaw, the new Shadowclan deputy.

"He seemed pretty serious. I don't think Firestar's tiny brain would be able to come up with a plan so complex, what ever it is. Besides, those other cats that were there were definitely not Thunderclan cats, or rouges. I think this might be the real deal." The first tom argued.

"But if this is all true, then won't that mean that they're going to try and take over the other clans?" Tawnypelt asked.

"Mousedung to all of this!" Rowanclaw hissed. "Shadowclan can take on Thunderclan any day!"

"I told you, they're called Bloodclan now."

"And I'm telling you that there is no way that that twerp brought back..."

Rowanclaw cut off in mid sentence as a large horde of Bloodclan cats came charging at them from Bloodclan territory.

"Ha! I told you!" The first tom gloated.

Rowanclaw was frozen in shock, and stared at the on coming cats.

"Uh, Rowanclaw? What do we do?" Tawnypelt asked nervously.

Rowanclaw was silent for several seconds before yowling at the top of his lungs. "RUN! EVERY CAT FOR HIM SELF!"

Without another word, the small patrol darted further into Shadowclan territory, running faster then ever before.

* * *

Blackstar paced back and fourth in his den. What Bloodstar had said at the gathering completely confused him. _That little twerp took over Thunderclan? Impossible! He would have had to take down Firestar first, which is... OK, so that part would have been pretty easy. But still. And what did he mean? He wants to take over the clans, but only to achieve peace? Fox dung! He said he would let us consider it, and showed no signs of attacking... what if it's a trap? What if he does plan to attack? No, he was much to calm at the gathering, he doesn't act like he's preparing for battle. And yet. What if he were acting diplomatic so that he could sneak up on us and attack while we had our backs turned? Or, maybe he wants us to think that he's going to attack so that we'll be all tense and tire ourselves out preparing for a battle that will never come. Then, we'll get so worn out that he can come in and rip my leadership from my cold, dead, claws and not have to get his paws dirty... Na, that's stupid. _

Blackstar ranted on and on in his mind debating the possibilities that lingered on the horizon. His thoughts were only interupted, when the dawn patrol came crashing into camp.

Rowanclaw was yowling at the top of his longs. "THE BLOODCLANNER'S ARE COMING! THE BLOODCLANNER'S ARE COMING!"

Blackstar stomped out of his den and approached Tawnypelt.

"What is he talking about?" The Shqadowclan leader asked.

"We...patrol... Bloodclan... Foxdung!" Was all she could managed to get out.

The other tom from the patrol spoke up. "What she is trying to say is that we were patrolling the Bloodclan border, when out of nowhere, a whole horde of Bloodclan cats came charging at us and they'll be here any second.

"Oh, that's bad then."

"Yes sir, it's very bad."

Blackstar turned toward his deputy.

"Well Rowanclaw, what should we do?"

"why are you asking me? You're the fearless Shadowclan leader, you do something!"

"Alright, as leader, I order you to prepare for battle. When it's over, come find me and tell me how it turned out, assuming that that demented apprentice doesn't kill you."

"WHAT! You just can't hide while your clan is in peril!"

"Well I'm sure as heck not gonna stick around here and get killed. Honestly Rowanclaw, that would be stupid."

"But..."

Before Rowanclaw could argue anymore, Blackstar was gone, hiding like the scared little kitty cat he was.

* * *

A loud yowling was heard from outside the Shadowclan came, and all of the sudden, Bloodclan cats started pouring in to the camp.

"Oh crap." Rowanclaw hissed. In a matted of seconds, the camp was filled with the sound of screeching, and fighting.

It was utter chaos, and Rowanclaw had a hard time keeping up with the battle. He saw the Bloodclan deputy, Shadowstep, pull out some kind of tazer, and run at a random Shadowclan warrior with a coffee crazed look in his eyes. Lionclaw, cornered by three Shadowclan warriors, got a look of sudden blood lust in his eyes. He leaped at the first warrior, dealing her a hard blow to the head, then turned and slashed the second across the face before he could raise a paw. The final warrior started backing away slowly, but was set upon by the ferocious tom before he could escape.

Shadowclan was getting it's butt kicked. Most of the Shadowclanners had severe injuries, and were either lied out on the ground unconscious, or had surrendered to the awesome might of Bloodclan, and opted to join the ultimate clan. There was only one thing to do in a time like this, so Rowanclaw turned and fled, hoping to find his leader.

He found Blackstar hiding in an abandoned fox den just outside of the camp.

"Rowanclaw, is that you?" The Shadowclan leader asked.

"Yes."

"Is the battle over?"

Yes Blackstar, Shadowclan has fallen. Our clan mates have either been severely injured, died, or joined Bloodclan."

"What should we do?"

Rowanclaw stayed silent, and unsheathed his claws.

"Rowanclaw, Rowanclaw, what are you doing?"

Rowanclaw approached his leader slowly.

"Rowanclaw, stop, I'm your leader unless you have forgotten!"

"No Blackstar, you see, I said that our clan mates were injured, dead, or had joined Bloodclan. I just happen to be one of the smart ones that has decided to join Bloodclan, which is very unfortunate for you, Blackstar."

"Wha-" Blckstar was cut off as Rowanclaw leaped at his leader, dealing him a very hard blow to the head, and rendering him unconscious.

Rowanclaw smirked at his now limp leader, and dragged him back to the camp.

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Bloodstar asked when Rowanclaw dropped the Shadowclan leader at his paws.

"I thought you might like to deal with him yourself. Rowancla muttered.

Bloodstar nodded his approval.

All around the clearing, the surviving Shadowclanners wondered around in a daze, uncertain of what would happen next.

"What now Bloodstar?" Nightshade asked.

Bloodstar surveyed the area one last time. "Gather the former Shadowclan cats and bring them back to the gorge. We are done here, Shadowclan has fallen.

* * *

**Sorry that that chapter didn't have as much humor as the others. I'm still trying to get back into the swing of writing. **

**NOTE: It came to my attention** **few weeks ago, that I never stated who Bloodstar, Nightshade, and Shadowstep's dad is. We all know that their mother is Daisy, but I had never given it much thought before. I am curious to see who can guess who it is., and I'm holding a contest to see how many people will actually get it right. Like my other contest in my Warrior's Meets World of Warcraft story, the answer will be reviled in one of the last chapters of this story. Good luck! **

**Please R&R. **


	10. ROFL

**Hi peoples, as you can see, no, I have not died. No, instead, I am forced to ender a torture much worse than death: school. School started on Monday for the county I live in, which means, unfortunately, updates will be coming slower than usual. Sorry for the late update by the way, I've been slacking on my writing a bit. I can't say that I'm fully to blame though. Come on people, I only got one stinking review last chapter. OK what the heck?! I know that there are a lot more people reading this that that! I seriously lose inspiration when I don't get many reviews. How hard is it to take five fricken seconds to send me your comments? **

**OK, rant over.**

**Twilightwing: sorry, no hints, my lips are sealed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

**On with the randomness!**

* * *

Chapter 10: ROFL

The Shadowclanners were gather in the center of the Bloodclan camp, surrounded by warriors from every direction. Bloodstar stood on the highledge, looking down at his enormous clan and grinning widely.

"Greetings former Shadowclanners, I welcome you to the wonderful world of Bloodclan. I'm sure you shall like it here. First, I have a ceremony to preform though. Claw, Granite, please bring Blackstar forward."

two of the Bloodclan cats stepped forward, holding Blackstar between them. The former Shadowclan leader was trembling in fear, his tail between his legs. _What a wimp! _Bloodstar thought, rolling his eyes.

"Blackstar, you have failed to protect your clan, and I have taken it over, is there anything you would like to say in your defense?" Bloodstar asked in a bored voice.

Blackstar shook his head in defeat. The former Shadowclan cats hissed in out rage at their leader's cowardice.

"We'd have been better off with a mouse leading us for all of the good you did us!" Rowanclaw hissed at his leader.

"Aw shut up foxdung, at least I didn't betray my leader." Blackstar hissed at his deputy pointedly.

"Enough!" Bloodstar yowled, "Blackstar, if you have nothing to say, than I shall proceed with making your life miserable."

Blackstar stayed silent, so Bloodstar continued. "Since you are no longer leader of Shadowclan, you do not need a leaders name. Therefor, I have no choice but to rename you. From this day forward, you shall be known as... ... ... Blackbeard!"

Blackbeard's eyes narrowed in horror.

"Um, Bloodstar, what is a beard?" Nightshade asked.

Bloodstar's face became thoughtful. "You know, I don't really know, but it fits."

The clan burst into fits of laughter at the former Shadowclan leader's funny new name.

Blackstar had an emotional break down and started wailing like a kit for his lost pride. The former Shadowclan started gawking and snickering at Blackbeard's reaction, making his angst even worse.

"I hate you all!" Blackbeard cried angrily.

"Aw, we hate you to Beardy!" Tawnypelt purred.

Pretty much the entire clan had now gathered around to witness Blackbeard's angst.

* * *

Spottedleaf sat off to the side of the group of cats, shaking her head. Such cruel treatment was unheard of back in the days of her life. Then again, back then there had also been no Bloodclan, no World of Warcraft, and no demented apprentices who went around taking over other clans then randomly changing cats' names.

She stared at the ginger leader, watching him through narrowed eyes as he smiled cruelly at his latest victim. He turned to his sister and brother, and motioned for them to follow, then the three disappeared into his den. What was he up to now? Spottedleaf shook her head. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. There had to be some way to stop this demented apprentice before it was to late. There had to be some way to end this. But how? Who would stand up to Bloodstar? Surely there were still some cats that were loyal to the warrior code. She looked around the group of gathered cats, and realized suddenly, there were. Casting a quick glance toward Bloodstar's den to make sure he wasn't looking,Spottedleaf rose to her feet and walked around the edge of the crowd, until she found just the cat she had been looking for.

She sat down next to Brambleclaw, and noted with pleasure the scowl on his face. The tabby tom had been in a bad mood ever since he had found out that he was being replaced as deputy by an apprentice who hardly ever spoke.

"Hello Brambleclaw." she said casually, not looking at him.

"Spottedleaf." he greeted, taking the hint and keeping his eyes facing forward.

"I see that you haven't been talking with Squirrelflight much lately. Are you two having a fight?" She asked, trying to make small talk. Brambleclaw gritted his teeth, she had clearly hit a nerve.

"What do you want Spottedleaf?" He asked.

"The same thing as you do. I want to do something about that brat Bloodstar. What he's doing goes against every aspect of the warrior code. Someone needs to take a stand, and no one cat is going to be able to do it alone. Meet me at the abandoned Shadowclan camp at moonhigh if you're interested, and bring any cats that can be trusted. Oh, and Brambleclaw?"

"Yes Spottedleaf?"

"We never had this conversation." Brambleclaw nodded his head silently in agreement, and Spottedleaf turned and walked off to the warriors den. She was going to need plenty of rest if she was going to be holding a meeting later that night.

* * *

Bloodstar sat in his den facing his siblings, a pleasant look on his face.

"You wanted to see us Bloodstar?" Nightshade said, shifting from paw to paw nervously.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you. How soon do you think our warriors could launch another attack, this time on Windclan."

Nightshade gasped. "Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about taking down another clan Bloodstar, after all, we only conquered Shadowclan early this morning!"

"Yes, and in the process we only used a little less than half our forces. Think of what we could achieve now that we have close to a hundred cats **(A/n: I'm just making a rough estimate on the number of cats since Firestar said in the sixth book that there were a lot more cats in Bloodclan than any other clan.) **Windclan could fall faster than the twitch of a whisker against our forces, I can feel it."

Nighshade bit her lip. She didn't like rushing into things. "How soon shall we attack then." she asked hesitantly.

"Don't fret, not for several days at least." Bloodstar frowned suddenly, and Nightshade realized that he was now looking out at the cats in the clearing, staring at Spottedleaf and Brambleclaw, who sat side by side.

"Shadowstep." He said suddenly, turning to their brother who was sitting in a dark corner with his paws held over his ears. He was suffering from a massive head ache and nausea, a result of coffee hang over.

Nightshade rolled her eyes at her silent brother. "I told you that drinking so much of that stuff was bad for you."

Shadowstep hissed at his sister and glared at her with his amber eyes.

"Shadowstep." Bloodstar said again, patiently. "Listen brother, I have a special mission for you..."

* * *

Spottedleaf sat in the abandoned Shadowclan camp, staring up at the sky. It was already past moonhigh, where was Brambleclaw?

A rustling sound in the undergrowth answered her question, and she glared at the tabby tom, in annoyance as he came and sat down in front of her, followed by several other cats. There was Graystripe, Millie, Cloudtail, Poppypaw, Mousewhisker, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Hollykit, Tawnypelt, Blackbeard, Firefart, and Ashfur. Spottedleaf hissed when her eyes fell on Firefart and Ashfur.

"Brambleclaw! I told you to bring cats we could trust, not cats to annoy the crap out of us!"

Brambleclaw hissed in annoyance. "Firefart wouldn't take no for an answer when he heard me telling Cloudtail that you were behind all of this, and Ashfur insisted on following me."

The gathered cats snickered at Brambleclaw. Everyone knew that Ashfur was obsessed with the tabby tom.

"Enough, let's just get this over with." Spottedleaf muttered. The gathered cats sat in a circle, Firefart sitting next to Spottedleaf.

"OK," Spottedleaf began. "so let's get this strait, we all hate that demented demon Bloodstar, right?"

"Right!" The gathered cats shouted in agreement, Hollykit and Blackbeard louder than the others.

"Well, I think we should do something about it!" Spottedleaf said.

"But what exactly can we do about it?" Hazeltail asked.

"That's why I've called you here. I think that we should form a rebellion, so that we can work together to take down that demented little... FIREFART WILL YOU GET THE HECK AWAY FORM ME!"

Firfart had been edging steadily closer to Spottedleaf and was now nearly on top of her.

"Hmph!" The ginger tom grumbled and scooted back to his original position, a safe distance away from the lovely she-cat.

"_Anyway_, Sottedleaf continued, casting a glare at Firefart. "We could work together to take down that demented little kit. Who's with me?" She asked.

"I'm in." Brambleclaw agreed with a grin.

"If Brambleclaw's in, so am I!" Ashfur agreed whole heartedly.

"Me too!" Firefart chimed, casting a longing glance at Spottedleaf.

"Heck yeah!" Graystripe, Millie, and Blackbeard said at the same time.

"Definately!" Hollykit agreed.

"Why not?" Hazeltail and Mousewhisker joined in.

"I guess I'm in too."Cloudtail decided.

"I'm so in." Tawnypelt declared.

"Me too." Poppypaw agreed with a smile.

"What about you Berrynose?" Spottedleaf asked. They looked over at the spot where Berrynose had been sitting five minutes ago to find him gone, the only evidence of him ever being there was the faint fear sent he had left behind him as he had fled into the forest like a scared kit.

"I'll take that as a no then." Spottedleaf said, shrugging.

"Alright then, so as of now, we are the rebellion!" Brambleclaw declared. The gathered cats gave their yowls of approval, all except for Poppypaw.

"What's wrong Poppypaw?" Mousewhisker asked.

"Well, it's just... can't we come up with a cooler name for ourselves?" She asked, her eyes pleading.

"Um, OK... sure, why not. What do you have in mind?" Spottedleaf asked.

"Oh, how about ROFL?"

"ROFL?" Spottedleaf asked, here eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"Yeah, it could stand for... the Rebels' Organization of the Forest by the Lake?"

"... You know, that isn't half bad." Hazeltail said. The other cats in the group nodded their approval of the idiotic name.

Spottedleaf's eye twitched at their idiocy. It was no wonder their clans had been taken over so easily. They had the IQ of a fruit bat.

"OK," She agreed, taking a deep, calming breath. "I guess it doesn't really matter what we're called anyway. Now let's get back to camp before we're all caught."

The other rebels nodded and started walking into the forest. Spottedleaf watched them walking off in the opposite direction of the camp and shook her head. They were going to need a _lot_ of work. With a frustrated sigh, Spottedleaf ran off in pursuit of her confused allies.

* * *

**OK, that was a pretty good length chapter, so I hope that sort of makes up for the long wait. The contest to see who can guess who Bloodstar, Nightshade, and Shadowstep's father still stands. There are no limits to who it might be, it could be any cat mentioned in the book series. Review, review, review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! **


	11. AN Must Read!

**A/N: **

**As you have more than likely noticed, yes, my updates have been coming later and later. Sorry for the uncalled for change in pace, but school is a heck of a lot more time consuming than it was last year. Therefore, I really have only enough time to be working on one story at a time, which means I have to choose between my two current stories, this one, and my Twilight story. I've thought it over, and have decided to go ahead and put this story on hiatus for a while, since I honestly am loosing my inspiration for it, especially do to lack of reviews, and I'm getting a lot more positive feedback on my other story. **

**I am NOT  discontinuing the story! Just putting it on hold while I finish my other story so that I have more time to devote to this one when I do continue. Sorry for those of you who really enjoy this story, I will update as soon as I have the time and inspiration. **

**-D.D **


	12. A Lovely Bunch of Coconuts

**Hey people, guess what? I'M BACK!!!! Didn't you miss me?... yeah. Sorry I left this story on Hiatus for so long. School has been pure heck. I've got the devil for a science teacher and I'm behind on band practice as it is... Sorry, I'll shut up now and get on with the story. **

**There were some pretty good guesses about who Bloodstar, Nightshade, and Shadowstep's father is. I'm going to wait another chapter or two before narrowing it down though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Oh, and I don't own the song "I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts" either. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Lovely Bunch of Coconuts

* * *

Spottedleaf was awakened from her dreams suddenly by someone shaking her shoulder roughly. The beautiful she cat hissed in annoyances and opened her eyes to see Brambleclaw standing over her.

"What?" She growled.

"You have to wake up, Bloodstar's calling a meeting." Brambleclaw told her simply.

Muttering in annoyance, Spottedleaf followed Brambleclaw out of the Warrior's den and out into the clearing. It was still dark out, much too early for any sane cat to be up.

"What could that little brat want so early in the morning?" She hissed under her breath.

Brambleclaw shrugged. "Nothing good, that's for sure."

The two cats sat in front of the highledge along with the other Bloodclan cats and looked up at their leader expectantly.

Bloodstar stared unblinkingly down at his clan, his eyes wary, as if he were ready for anyone to challenge him.

"Cat's of Bloodclan!" he called.

A hush fell over the clearing.

"Cat's of Bloodclan," he repeated, seeming to like the way it felt to address a clan of his own. "We have made many accomplishments over the past moon. Our clan has grown to nearly three times it's original size, and we prosper!"

The Bloodclan warriors let out cheers of pride, and threatened to claw the fur off of the former forest clan cats who refused to cheer along side them.

Bloodstar grinned widely down at his clan with false enthusiasm. _What a bunch of pathetic tools. _He thought dryly to himself. _A fat bunch of help they've been. _

"Yes my clan," he continued, "we are without a doubt the strongest clan in the forest. But, do you think we should stop here? Count our winnings and be done?"

"YES! Oh please yes! Stop the madness!" Cloudtail cried out from somewhere in the crowd.

The smile vanished from Bloodstar's face and he glowered down at Cloudtail.

"That was a rhetorical question!" Bloodstar gorwled. "Guards, dispose of the heretic!"

Three Bloodclan warriors marched over to Cloudtail from the side of the clearing.

"NO!" Cloudtail yowled in fear. "STARCLAN NO! NOT AGAIN!"

"Yes Cloudtail, again." Bloodstar smirked.

One of the Bloodclan guards smacked Cloudtail upside the head and knocked him out cold, then the three guards dragged the limp red and white tom away.

With Cloudtail taken care of, Bloodstar plastered his fake smile back on his face and continued speaking in a calm, cheerful voice.

"Now, would anyone else like to join dear Cloudtail?" He asked.

The clan cats glanced in the direction of where the guards had dragged Cloudtial away, and all shook their heads 'no'.

"Good." Bloodstar purred. "Then I shall continue." The ginger tom swept his gaze over the gathered cats one final time.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "we shall _not _stop here. Not when there is so much more that we could achieve. No my tools -er, I mean... uh, minions- today, we shall take over Windclan!"

"Foxdung!" a voice that sounded suspiciously like Spottedleaf's rang out from the crowd.

Bloodstar unsheathed his deadly claws. "Shall I deal with yet another heretic?"

The crowd fell silent again, and Bloodstar sheathed his claws.

"Good, now keep your opinions to yourselves. I will not stand for this clan to become democratic, it's a dictatorship all the way! Got that?"

the clan cats nodded their heads sullenly.

"Good! Now, as I was saying... as soon as it is bright out, we shall launch our attack on the Windclan camp!"

"Um, Bloodstar?" Foxtail said, "Wouldn't it be, um, I don't know, better to launch our attack at night?"

The clan cats gasped at Foxtail's open questioning of Bloodstar's plan of pure awesomeness.

Bloodstar only shook his head. "Honestly Foxtail, I would have thought that you were smarter than that. That would be exactly what Windclan would be expecting now wouldn't it? And besides, it doesn't really matter _when _we attack, now does it? We're going to own the snot out of those noobs either way, so what's the difference right?"

"Of course Bloodstar." Foxtail said in a small voice. "How stupid of me."

"Alright, now that we have that worked out," Bloodstar continued, "lets move on to the finer details. We aren't going to attack the Windclan camp head on. I'm going to send a small group of warriors in first to pose as a distraction while the rest of us attack."

"But Bloodstar," this time it was Nightshade who butted in, "wouldn't it be easier to just attack Windclan all at once? We're much stronger than they are, it'll take no time at all..."

Bloodstar placed his tail over his sister's mouth to silence her. "Because, dear sister, what would be the fun in that?"

Nightshade seemed to finally get it, and a small smile planted itself on her face. "Where indeed... but who shall pose as a distraction?"

Bloodstar's smile widened into a cruel grin. "Oh, I've already got that all planned out."

For a millisecond, Bloodstar's eyes met Spottedleaf's, and a sudden understanding gripped the tortoiseshell she-cat. _Oh Starclan no... _

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening." Brambleclaw growled angrily.

Brambleclaw, Spottedleaf, Cloudtail ,who had just recently come to, and Ashfur were making their way across the open Moore land of Windclan territory, under the cover of dawn.

"Yeah," Spottedleaf replied, "well, I said the same thing the second that that no good, fox hearted, son of a-"

"Spottedleaf!" Cloudtail gasped. "Watch you're language!"

Wha- oh whatever." Spottedleaf shook her head. "Like I was saying, ever since that brat Bloodstar showed up in the Starclan hunting grounds and demanded for his dang nine lives!"

"Ah, come on, this really isn't so bad is it?" Cloudtail asked. "At least we're away from that little demon!"

"Easy for you to say!" Brambleclaw hissed. "You're not the one covered in paint!"

It was true, Brambleclaw was covered from head to tail in black paint, with white stripe running from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail.

"Aw, I think you look great Brambleclaw!" Ashfur said with a purr.

"No one asked you gay boy!" Brambleclaw hissed.

"Aw, don't be that way baby." Ashfur batted his eyes at Brambleclaw, who unsheathed his claws and growled deep in his throat.

"Take one more step, and I'll..."

"Guys, that's enough!" Spottedleaf intervened with an annoyed hiss. "Let's just get this over with!"

"Yeah," Cloudtail agreed. "Seriously though Brambleclaw, that is the worst badger costume I have ever seen!"

"Yeah, well tell that to his royal brat face Bloodstar, he's the one who came up with this entire thing." Brambleclaw muttered.

"You're not supposed to look convincing,you're supposed to look distracting." Spottedleaf said dryly. She cast another glance at Brambleclaw and smirked. "Oh, and trust me, that's distracting all right."

Brambleclaw let out an indignant growl. "You wanna go? You wanna go?!"

"Guys shut up!" Cloudtail hissed suddenly, "We're here."

sure enough, the four cats stood staring down at the Windclan camp, where cats were just beginning to wake up and get ready for the day...

"You guys know the plan?" Cloudtail asked.

"Unfortunately." Spottedleaf muttered.

"Alright then, let's get this over with." Cloudtail sighed. "On the count of three, OK?"

"Alright," Brambleclaw muttered. "One..."

"Two..." Spottedleaf sighed.

"...Three!" Ashfur yowled at the top of his lungs.

The three cats jumped into the center of the Windclan camp, and Ashfur and Cloudtail danced around wildly while Spottedleaf and Brambleclaw sang:

_down at the english fair  
one evening i was there  
when i heard a showman shouting underneath the flair  
*chorus*  
i've got a lovely bunch of coconuts  
there they are standing in a row  
big ones small ones some as big as your head  
give 'em a twist  
a flick of the wrist  
that's wut the show man said  
now that i've got a lovely bunch of coconuts  
everybody knows they'll make me rich...._

All of the Windclan cats stopped and gathered around to watch the insane Thunderclan cats, staring open mouth.

"What the heck!" Shouted Crowfeather as watched the insanity unfold.

_there stands me wife  
the idle of me life  
singing a rolly bowly ball a penny a pitch  
singing a rolly bowly ball a penny a pitch  
rolly bowly ball  
a rolly bowly ball  
singing rolly bowly ball a penny a pinch_

i've got a lovely bunch of coconuts  
*how lovely*  
there they are standing in a row  
*1-2-3-4*  
big ones small ones some as big as your head  
*and bigger*  
give 'em a twist  
a flick of the wrist  
that's wut the show man said...

Pretty much all of Winclan had now gathered around and was completely memorized by the randomness, when all of the sudden, about fifty Bloodclan warriors jumped out of nowhere and started attacking the unsuspecting clan.

Onestar yowled out in surprise. "Run for your LIVES!!!!! EVERY CAT FOR THEMSELVES!"

Then, he disappeared under a mass of attacking warriors.

_now that i've got a lovely bunch of coconuts  
everybody knows they'll make me rich  
*Have a banana*  
there stands me wife  
the idle of me life  
singing a rolly bowly ball a penny a pitch  
singing a rolly bowly ball a penny a pitch  
rolly bowly ball  
a rolly bowly ball  
singing rolly bowly ball penny a pinch_!

"NO!" Shouted Crowfeather, who was fighting off several warriors at once. "You _Bleeeeeeepin' Bleeeps, _of _Bleeeepin' Bleeeeeeps_!!!!"

"Whoa," Spottedleaf observed, "He's almost as bad as Mousefur."

And thus it came to pass that Windclan too fell to Blood's reign. Only one clan now stood freely, but for how much longer?

* * *

**FINALLY! There, finished. Hope you enjoyed. I think that I finally got my inspiration back! Now review my story before I loose it again! **


	13. A Silent Interrogation

**Sorry this took so long people, I've had brutal writer's block, and nothing seems to be helping!**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. **

**On with the insanity **

* * *

Chapter 12: A Silent Interrogation

* * *

The Bloodclan cats were all gathered in the clearing of the Thunderclan camp, which was now over crowded with the recent addition of Windclan. Every cat was squished together so tightly that hardly anyone could move, everyone that is except for Bloodstar and his siblings who were perched comfortably on the highledge.

"Welcome former Windclanners," Bloodstar greeted, "Welcome to the wonderful utopia that is Bloodclan."Spottedleaf snorted at the word 'utopia', but Bloodstar ignored her.

"Now," Bloodstar continued, "it is time for a few name changes. Onestar, please step forward!"

Onestar didn't move, and started cowering and trembling.

Bloodstar rolled his eyes. "Onestar, must I come down there and make you step forward?" Bloodstar unsheathed his lethal claws and glared down at Onestar cruelly.

Onestar let out a squeak and jumped forward. "Alright! I'm stepping forward already!"

"Good, then let's begin." Bloodstar smiled cruelly. "Onestar, you have lost control of your clan and are no longer leader, therefore, you shall need a new name."

"Oh Starclan no!" Onestar yowled. The former Windclan leader threw himself to the ground in front of the highledge and began sobbing pitifully.

"Oh grow some dignity already, Onestar!" Crowfeather hissed from somewhere in the crowd. "You're supposed to be our fearless leader for crying out loud!"

Bloodstar scanned the crowd until his eyes fell on Crowfeather, and he smirked. "Crowfeather, since you seem intent on interrupting my ceremony, you come forward too!"

"What!" Crowfeather shrieked.

"But that's not fair Bloodstar!" Cloudtail yowled

A collective gasp rose through the crowd and they all turned and looked at the cat who had dared to contradict Bloodstar. Cloudtail crouched low to the ground, his eyes suddenly wide with fear.

"What was that Cloudtail?" Bloodstar asked in an icy voice.

"I-uh-I-um- nothing! I didn't say anything, why are you all staring at me like that!" Cloudtail sputtered.

"Are you lying to me Cloudtail?" Bloodstar asked in a sweet, sugar coated voice.

"N-No, of course not!" Cloudtail whimpered, his entire body trembling in fear.

"I don't like being lied to Cloudtail, I'm not an idiot, I know that it was you."

Fear shot through Cloudtail's entire body, and he was positive that this wasn't going to end well for him.

"Very well Cloudtail, since you seem so inclined to defend Crowfeather, you can take his place." Bloodstar said gleefully. "Now step forward at once, I don't like to be kept waiting."

With visible effort, Cloudtail to his spot beneath the highledge, fear scent radiating off of his pelt.

"Weenie!" Ashfur called out mockingly from where he sat next to a very irritated Brambleclaw.

Bloodstar looked down at the dark tom with a look that suggested boredom. "Ashfur, you annoy me, so to make your life miserable, I'm changing your name too."

Ashfur yowled mournfully as he walked over and sat beneath the highledge with the others, staring longingly back at Brambleclaw, who was looking almost as pleased as Bloodstar at the prospect of having Ashfur humiliated.

"Now," Bloodstar continued, "let's begin. Onestar, congratulations, you're first!"

Onestar made a sound that sounded halfway between a sob and a hiss.

"Let's see…" Bloodstar said, taking no notice, "I don't really have a good name that starts with 'one' so we'll just have to think of something else. Hmmm… I know! Onestar, from this day forward, until you die a shameful, cowardly death…"

"Wait, why shameful and cowardly?!" Onestar protested. "Why not noble or heroic, huh?!"

Bloodstar stared down at the former Windclan leader for a moment and then burst out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. The fit lasted for a good three minutes, and the clan stared in a mix of shock and horror at their leader through the entire episode. Finally, Bloodstar managed to get control of himself and calm down enough to turn his attention back to his newest victims.

"What's so funny?!" Onestar demanded, his voice raising a few octaves.

Bloodstar looked down at Onestar blankly for a second, and then his eyes widened in innocence.

"Oh," he said in an amazed voice. "You were actually being serious?"

Bloodstar started laughing again, and the rest of the clan joined in this time, all laughing at Onestar's expense. Onestar's ear tips burned with embarrassment, and he stared at the ground in horror.

"Alright, alright," Bloodstar finally managed to say between fits of laughter. "Let's continue already!"

The clan composed themselves as best as they could, though a few snickers could still be heard throughout the clearing.

"Alright Onestar," Bloodstar said, not even trying to keep from smirking gas he looked down at the former leader, "just for that remark, from this day forward, you shall be known as… Weeniestar!"

The clan shouted out their yowls of amusement as Onestar stared up at Bloodstar in what could only be a mix of pure terror and loathing.

"Hey!" Blackbeard called out indignantly, "That's still a leader's name, even if it's a stupid one!"

Bloodstar looked coolly down at Blackbeard.

"You know, I really don't care. Now I suggest that you shut your trap before I shut it for you, got that?" He growled , unsheathing his lethal claws.

"Yes!" Blackbeard squeaked, cowering low to the ground.

"Good! Now everyone shut up and let me finish. The next one to complain will get worse than a name change!"

The clan fell absolutely silent, everyone staring ahead, too scared to protest.

"Alright, Ashfur, you're Gayfur again, congratulations." Bloodstar announced nodding his head in self-approval.

Ashfur hung his head in dismay, but didn't seem as thoroughly heartbroken and Weeniestar, which disappointed Bloodstar greatly. _Oh well,_the Bloodclan leader decided mentally, _I'll just have to try harder in the future. _

"Now, Cloudtail, step forward and prepare to meet your doom- er, I mean, receive your new name!"

Cloudtail slunk forward sullenly, keeping his head bent.

"Hmmm…." Bloodstar raked his brain for name ideas. What was a name that was so cruelly humiliating that it crushed the heart of its owner, but yet also made sense and fit too?

"I've got it!" Bloodstar declared triumphantly, "Your name is… is…. Fluffyrumpus!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fluffyrumpus yowled, throwing himself to the ground.

"Yes." Bloodstar said cheerfully. "Fitting, don't you think everybody?"

The clan cats nodded their heads with forced enthusiasm. Nobody had the courage to mention that Bloodstar had neither included the words 'cloud' or 'tail' in Fluffyrumpus's name, as he should have. Then again, what were rules supposed to mean to a cat who had owned Starclan, thus winning the favor of the all great and powerful Chuck Norris.

"Well, what are you all standing around for?!" Bloodstar demanded suddenly. "You think this is a tea party? Get out of my sight you pathetic weaklings! Go on, flee, scatter, go about your business!"

The clan cats were more than happy to follow orders, and all ran off in different directions, tripping over each other to escape the presence of the cruel leader.

* * *

Night had fallen, and sky was filled with clouds. You couldn't even see the stars of Silverpelt, or the moon, which made it pitch black. Shadowstep, however, could see perfectly. He didn't need the stars or the moon to guide him. He crouched in the shadows of the thorn barrier, flexing his claws in impatience. He longed to use them, the fight with Windclan (if you could even call it a fight) hadn't been nearly enough for him he became bored easily, which is partly why Bloodstar had put him up to the job.

Once again he scanned the clearing. Yes, there! He caught sight of his target: Berrynose, his cream colored fur standing out against the blackness. Berrynose was just exiting the dirt-place tunnel, heading back to the warrior's den no doubt.

Shadowstep crept forward, silently and as invisible in the night as, well a shadow. Berrynose, completely oblivious, paused in mid-step and stared up at Bloodstar's den nervously, as if he were afraid that the cruel leader would come pouncing out at him any minute. Shadowstep smiled happily at the mental image. Shadowstep stopped when he was only a few fox lengths away from the unsuspecting warrior, tensing his muscles in anticipation.

A stone came loose at the top of the gorge and fell to the ground, making a loud racket as it went. Berrynose jumped stupidly in shock and spun to where his back was facing Shadowstep, his eyes casting about for the source of the noise.

Shadowstep took his chance leaped soundlessly, pinning Berrynose to the ground and impulsively raked his claw across the annoying warrior's side. Oops, Bloodstar had said not to harm him. Oh well, it wasn't that big a deal, it would heal…. eventually.

"Shadowstep!" Berrynose gasped, his eyes widening in fear.

Shadowstep didn't reply. Words were useless in his opinion, only actions truly mattered.

"Information? You want information from me?! I don't have any information!" Berrynose whimpered, seeming to understand the black tom's intentions perfectly. His eyes seemed to be trapped in Shadowstep's glare.

Again, Shadowstep didn't say anything, only stared down at the warrior that was more than twice his size.

"Rebellion?" Berrynose sputtered. "W-What rebellion! There's no rebellion! Why are you asking me such an absurd thing?" Berrynose laughed nervously.

Shadowstep didn't respond, but his amber eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"You can't hurt me!" Berrynose breathed.

Shadowstep stared expressionlessly down at Berrynose, still silent as the grave.

"You wouldn't!" Berrynose gasped.

Still, Shadowstep had no comment.

"No! I won't tell you anything! I don't know anything!"

Silence…

"No! NO! Anything but that!"

Nope. Not a word…

"I swear, I don't know anything!"

Nada…

"OK! Fine, I'll tell you everything! Just don't do it! I swear to Starclan I'll tell you everything I know!"

…

"The rebellion is lead by Spottedleaf, and Brambleclaw too! I don't know who all else is in it, I-I left before they were done with the meeting."

…

"That's all I know! No! That's all that I heard!"

…

"No, wait, don't hurt me! Give me a second, I'll see if I can remember anymore, just don't hurt me for Starclan's sake!"

…

"They-I-I think I overheard them talking before, Poppypaw and Hollykit. They were talking about the rebellion I think. They –the rebels I mean. They call themselves…" Berrynose shuddered, "ROFL!"

…

…

…

"That's it, I can't think of anything else! Don't kill me please! I'm not ready to join Starclan yet!"

… Shadowstep gave Berrynose one final glare.

"No, not a word from me! I won't tell at soul, I swear! Please, just let me go."

Shadowstep reluctantly let Berrynose up. He doubted that he would be getting any more information, tonight, even if the coward did know more than he was saying. Shadowstep still stared at the shaking warrior as he got to his paws.

"Y-Yes, of course I'll tell you if I hear anything else. Why wouldn't I?"

Berrynose started back toward the warriors den slowly, casting nervous glances all about him.

Shadowstep rolled his eyes as he turned and disappeared into the shadows again. That was almost too easy. He started to head for Bloodstar's den at first, to report this information to his brother, but for some reason, he ended up heading for the thorn barrier instead and walked out into the forest. He knew exactly where he was headed, and before he knew it, he was standing at the entrance to their secret base.

His paws froze as he stared down at the hole in the ground that lead to their old hideout. Why had he come _here_?

A sinisterly familiar voice seemed to speak once again in Shadowstep's head, and icy fear froze his veins.

_Why hello there Shadowstep. Come now, don't hesitate, wouldn't you like a nice cup of coffee?_

* * *

**Yays! Mr. Coffee is back! R&R people, I think I have my inspiration back for a while, so hopefully I'll be able to update again soon! The contest is still on! I'm also now taking suggestions for name changes, so PM me or review if you want to make a suggestion. ******


	14. A Plan

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm just going to skip the excuses for not updating sooner and get on with the story already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**Yeah, on with the ownage!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Plan**

* * *

It had been a week since Bloodstar had taken over Windclan. The members of ROFL were gathered in the abandoned Shadowclan camp for another meeting. The group still consisted of Spottedleaf, Brambleclaw, Graystripe, Millie, Fluffyrumpus, Poppypaw, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, Hollykit, Tawnypelt, Blackbeard, Gayfur, and Firefart, but they weren't alone this time. Brambleclaw led into the clearing Weeniestar, Nightcloud, Ashfoot, Breezepaw, Kestrelpaw, and Crowfeather. The new cats gazed around the camp nervously.

"What's going on Brambleclaw?" Breezepaw demanded bad-temperedly.

Brambleclaw ignored the annoying apprentice and nodded to Spottedleaf, the unofficial leader of the group.

"Greetings Windclanners." She greeted in a friendly manner.

"I thought we were part of Bloodclan now." Breezepaw pointed out, scowling up at the beautiful tortoiseshell. Spottedleaf too ignored Breezepaw's comment.

"Why are we here?" Weeniestar asked, frantically looking around the abandoned camp as if he were afraid that Bloodstar would appear out of nowhere. Perhaps it wasn't an irrational fear…

"You are here," Spottedleaf explained, "because we want you to join us."

"We're already a part of Bloodclan." Crowfeather pointed out, looking rather bored.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Kestrelpaw agreed.

Spottedleaf sighed in annoyance. "Yes, we _know _that."

"Then why are you asking us to join Bloodclan?" Breezepaw demanded.

"Dear, silly, mouse-brained, Breezepaw," Brambleclaw purred, taking over, "who ever said that we were talking about joining _Bloodclan_?"

"Yeah! Brambleclaw is sooo much smarter than that!" Gayfur purred, edging toward Brambleclaw.

"Quiet you," Brambleclaw hissed. "I'm not afraid to hurt you if I have to!"

"You're all idiots!" Breezepaw hissed spitefully, interrupting them. "What else would you be talking about you-"

Crowfeather cuffed his son roughly to silence him. "Silence tool! This is actually getting mildly interesting." He nodded for Brambleclaw to continue.

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Brambleclaw shot Breezepaw a death glare, "we aren't asking you to join Bloodclan obviously, you're already very much a part of it. No, I am proposing that you join our rebellion!"

This news was met by a stunned silence… a silence that was abruptly broken by none other than Breezepaw, of course.

"You're kidding right?" he asked, as if the idea of a Thunderclan cat having the nerve to do something so absurd as to stand up to the awesome might of an evil tyrant who not only had defeated three of the four great clans _and _Bloodclan but also bore the blessing of the great and powerful Chuck Norris, was absolutely ridiculous and possibly even a little comical… which, in reality, it sort if was!

Brambleclaw met the apprentice's stare evenly and solemnly, and it was plain to see to all cats present that the tom was being dead serious. Breezepaw seemed to realize this almost immediately.

"Great Starclan, you _aren't_!" He said with an amused sort of awe. "You guys are actually serious about all of this!"

And with that, Breezepaw proceeded to roll on the floor laughing his butt off. Brambleclaw and Spottedleaf simultaneously unsheathed their claws and were trying hard not to rip the annoying whelp limb from limb.

"Stop laughing at Brambleclaw!" Gayfur demanded, bristling slightly. "You're just jealous because he's hotter than you!"

Everyone chose to ignore that comment for decency's sake.

"Breezepaw!" Nightcloud scolded her son, feeling the tension in the air, "you stop this instant! These cats just want to help us!"

"How 'bout you make me!" Breezepaw choked out through fits of laughter.

Nightcloud turned to her mate for support. "Crowfeather, if you know what is good for you, you'll get your son under control this instant!"

Crowfeather simply shrugged, seeming to ignore the death glare that she gave him that promised that the wrath of all of Starclan, the dark forest, the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and all other great forces out there to be reckoned with that she would unleash upon him if he displeased her.

"Nah," the tom said passively, "I'm out." Then, Crowfeather turned and started walking away, past his son who had broken out into fits of hysteria, and toward the forest.

"Wait!" Fluffyrumpus called. "But don't you want to join our rebellion?"

Crowfeather laughed. "Are you kidding? Bloodstar is going to slaughter the lot of you if he ever finds out about this! I for one am not suicidal. Good luck though!"

The ROFL members and the former Windclanners watched as Crowfeather turned once more and walked out of the clearing, leaving his son still lying on the ground shaking with mirth, and his mate staring opened mouth as he disappeared from sight.

"O-kaaay." Graystripe said awkwardly in an attempt to alleviate the tense atmosphere. "So, you guys want to join or what?"

Weeniestar shrugged. "Sure why not? Anything is better than putting up with that tyrant, Bloodstar."

"Yeah," Ashfoot agreed, "what do we have to lose?"

"I think that it's a great idea!" Kestrelpaw said enthusiastically. "I'm in for sure! What about you Breezepaw?"

Breezepaw, who had _finally _managed to pull himself together, looked at Kestrelpaw as if he were mental.

"Are you all insane? Crowfeather was right; you're all going to get slaughtered! No thanks, I'm out too." And with that, the less than pleasant apprentice ran off after his father.

Nightcloud stood stalk still, staring after where her mate and now her son had disappeared.

Nobody moved for a few moments, and all were fearful of the wrath that the she-cat might unleash if proper precautions weren't taken. However, after several painstaking seconds, Firefart, who was yes, more than just a little ADD, decided that they had waited long enough. In his opinion, any moment spent in this boring meeting was a moment forever lost to him that could have been spent winning over his beloved Spottedleaf using his manly charm and hotness. Therefore, he decided to say what he felt needed to be said.

"Nightcloud," he said sympathetically, "we know that you're suffering right now, and who wouldn't be. I mean, first you're schizophrenic mate just randomly ran off and left you with your beyond annoying pain in the butt kit with no regards to your feelings, and now that same pain in the butt kit left you too, to go look for your schizophrenic mate no doubt, and now you have an empty feeling inside you, like no one loves you or cares about you. Let's face it, your life sucks."

Nightcloud started sniffling and then broke out sobbing heartbrokenly. All cats present stared at Firefart in a mix of horror and disbelief.

"Firefart!" Spottedleaf hissed. "Shut your trap before-"

But Firefart wasn't done saying his peace yet, so he continued, ignoring Spottedleaf.

"Do not be sad though," he continued with an air of importance about him, "crying will get you absolutely nowhere in life except a one-way ticket to depression world, which isn't a very happy place mind you… anyway, the point is, Nightcloud, things could be much, much worse!"

Nightcloud sniffled and looked up at Firefart with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. "How?"

"Well, it could be _me _going through all of this heartbreak and angst right now! But fear not, I am happy and content as a kit on sugar rush, so there is no need to fret!"

The hopeful light in Nightcloud's eyes immediately died and was replaced by a gleam so evil that is might have come close to making Bloodstar himself twitch uncomfortably. Then, before anyone could stop her (though that's not to say that anyone _would _have even if they could) the crazed she-cat leaped at the former Thunderclan leader and stared ripping him limb from limb.

The ROFL members sat back and watched the disturbing scene for a few seconds, their expressions ranging from cringes (Fluffyrumpus) to looks of absolute elation (Spottedleaf).

"Right," Brambleclaw said eventually, turning his back on the pandemonium, and turning back to Weeniestar and his gang, "welcome to ROFL. Now, we're just going to need you guys to sign a few forms for us to, uh, you know, confirm your allegiance to our group."

Hollykit pulled out several massive stacks of paper and stared distributing them among the newbies.

"Hey!" Ashfoot protested, scrutinizing her stack of forms. "Are these _liability wavers_?!"

"What? N-No, of course not! Why would we need Liability Wavers? Those are just standard membership forms!" Brambleclaw insisted, a bead of sweat trickling down his face.

"Then why is it labeled 'Liability Waver'?" Kestrelpaw demanded. The other new recruits muttered in agreement.

"Alright, fine!" Brambleclaw sighed. "They are Liability Wavers."

"And just why do we need them?" Weeniestar growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Well, as you can imagine, our current line of work can be a bit…" Firefart let out another yowl of pain as Nightcloud sank her claws into his side, "…hazardous."

"You don't say." Ashfoot mumbled, watching the two battling cats roll across the clearing in a torrent of slashing claws and teeth.

"And why exactly should we sign these?" Weeniestar demanded.

"Because if you don't, then you can't join our cause." Spottedleaf said flatly. "And if you don't join our cause, well, you guys know all of ROFL's secrets, so we can't exactly let any of you go free…" The she-cat unsheathed her claws surreptitiously.

"OK, OK, I'm signing your stupid waver! I'm signing it already! Sheesh!"

For a while after that, there was nothing to be heard in the ROFL base camp except the scratching on pens as the new recruits signed away and Firefart's tortured screams.

Once all of the papers were signed and Firefart and Nightcloud had finally set aside their differences and stopped trying to kill each other, everyone gathered around.

"Alright everybody," Spottedleaf said, "we need to come up with a genius plan that will defeat Bloodstar once and for all!"

"Yeah!" all cats present yowled in agreement.

"So, what should it be? Does anyone have any ideas?"

All fell silent, lost in thought.

"Well, I got nothing!" Blackbeard grumbled.

"Yeah, I have no clue." Millie admitted.

"Idk wat we shuld do." Poppypaw sighed, earning a few odd looks from the former Windclan cats who were at this point unaccustomed to her chat-speak obsession.

"I bet Brambleclaw has a plan! Brambleclaw is awesome!" Gayfur yowled in excitement.

Brambleclaw resisted recurring urge to do something that would more than likely be regretted at a later point in time and instead decided to focus on replying. "Do plans that involve murdering Gayfur count?

"No." Spottedleaf sighed, "Unfortunately."

"You're all so hurtful!" Gayfur sobbed. "Except _you_ Brambleclaw! You could never hurt me. I love you too much!"

A few scattered chuckles could be heard from the ROFL ranks and Brambleclaw felt rage building up inside of him. Coolly he spoke to the gay tom.

"You are going to wake up underwater one of these days. If I were you, I would learn to sleep with your eyes open." He threatened.

"I love you too Bambly!" Gayfur purred.

Brambleclaw was now full out furious. "For the last time, I _hate _you."

Gayfur winked."That's OK, hate is a passionate emotion!"

"Will you two cut it out?!" Spottedleaf growled. "I can't think with all of your bickering!"

"He started it!" Brambleclaw complained.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!" Spottedleaf's voice had a deadly undertone.

Brambleclaw rolled his eyes. "What are you? My mother?"

"No, I'm your leader."

"What! Says who? We _both _started this rebellion! Besides, if anyone should be leader, it should be me! _I'm _more qualified!"

"What! Starting a rebellion was _my _idea! Besides, I'm an all powerful warrior of Starclan! If anyone is qualified for this, it's me!"

"All powerful! If you're so powerful then why did you even _need _to form a rebellion? Besides, you are a _medicine cat_! Not a warrior! That means that you are even less qualified than any of the apprentices!"

"Hey guys!" Hollykit yowled to be heard over Brambleclaw and Spottedleaf's bickering.

"What?!" The ex-deputy and the ex-medicine cat growled.

A sly smile that was all too close to being evil spread its way across Hollykit's face.

"Shut up for a second, will you? I think that I have a plan!"

* * *

**Dang, I forgot how fun it was writing for this story. Sorry again for disappearing off the face of the earth. Please don't hate me! Cyber cookies go out to whoever can guess Hollykit's plan! R&R people, tell me what you think! **


	15. Tyrants and Rappers

**Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I could probably spend the next hour describing to you why I haven't updated, but frankly I think I'll spare us all and get on with the story.**

**To all you people who tried to guess Hollykit's plan, I must say, you guys are pretty creative! But sadly, no one got close.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Erin Hunter, there for, I do not own Warriors. However, I do own Bloodstar, Nightshade, and Shadowstep, so I will sue you if you take them. :)**

**On with the randomness!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Tyrants and Rappers**

* * *

Leopardstar was worried.

It had been almost a full moon since the last gathering, and the demented Bloodclan leader's words still haunted her. At first, she hadn't been too concerned about the little twerp. He was barely more than a kit for Starclan's sake, what was there to be worried about.

Then, Shadowclan had disappeared.

Multiple patrols had confirmed that Shadowclan hadn't been near their border for a long time, and now they hadn't seen a whisker from Windclan either. This was a worrying predicament, and Leopardstar was none too pleased to find herself right in the middle of it.

"Leopardstar, what's going on?" Graymist would demand.

"Leopardstar, what happened to the other clans?" Reedwhisker would whine.

"Leopardstar, why weren't there any other Medicine cats at the Moon Pool during the half moon?" Willowpaw would wander.

"Leopardstar, where…." Mistyfoot started, entering the leader's den.

"ENOUGH!" Leopardstar yowled in frustration. "No more questions!"

"B-but-"

"NO BUTS! I'm sick and tired of all of this stress! I don't care whatever it is that you want to bug me about! I have enough to deal with as it is!"

"Leopardstar, I just-"

"NO! You know what, if you think that you know all the answers, why don't _you_ try leading for a while!"

Mistyfoot's eyes widened in despair. "No, I-"

"Actually," Leopardstar said, smiling sweetly, "that's not such a bad idea."

"What are you proposing?" Mistyfoot asked nervously.

"I'm sick of my stressful duties; I think I'm going to go on vacation for a while."

"But you can't just leave! The clan needs a leader in this time of stress and uncertainty!"

"Don't worry! I'm leaving the clan in capable paws." Leopardstar promised.

"Really? Whose?"

Leopardstar purred in amusement, "Why, you of course. Now take care of Riverclan, I don't want a huge mess to clean up whenever I decide to return." Not waiting for a reply, Leopardstar fled the den, leaving her deputy staring after her in utter horror.

"What's wrong with you?" Willowpaw asked Mistyfoot upon seeing her stunned expression.

"Oh, nothing," Mistyfoot said offhandedly, "Leopardstar just had an emotional breakdown and abandoned us for Starclan knows how long and left me in charge of all of Riverclan and now I think I'm going into shock. No biggie."

And with that, Riverclan's new leader passed out and was carted off to the Medicine cat den.

"Oh Starclan," Willowpaw sighed, "what next?"

* * *

Bloodstar was not in a pleasant mood, much to the dismay of his great clan. When Bloodstar was dissatisfied, the world was not a pleasant place.

"Why have you woken me?" the Bloodclan leader growled at the guard, who stood in front of him in the entrance of the leader's den twitching nervously. "You know that I do not like being woken before sun high."

"F-forgive me sire." The guard stuttered. "But an intruder was spotted on the edge of your territory and he requested an audience with you."

"Oh?" Bloodstar asked skeptically. "So you though that it would be best if you woke _me_ from my precious sleep so that I could take time out of _my _life to talk with some random rogue?"

The guard looked like he was about to pass out. "N-no! O-of course not! I meant, I- well, y-you see…"

"Enough!" the demented cat growled. "Just send him in!"

Without another word, the guard fled the den, muttering rambled apologies under his breath. Moments later, two more guards entered, a long haired brown and tortoiseshell tom walking between them.

"Greetings," the strange tom said evenly, not even flinching under Bloodstar's cold glare. The Bloodclan leader was mildly impressed by this feat of great bravery and indifference. "I am Sol. I have traveled a long distance to speak with you…"

Bloodstar lashed out and raked his claws across Sol's chest, watching as blood began to drip from the gashes he left.

"I don't remember asking you to speak, fat boy." Bloodstar said plainly, as if discussing the weather.

Sol stared numbly down at his wound, and then gave Bloodstar a slightly surprised look. He stared at him for a long time, his discomfort obviously growing by the moment, not daring to speak again.

After a few silent minutes passed and Bloodstar had grown tired of watching his guest squirm, he sighed. "Alright, _now _you may talk. Make it quick though, I have places to go and conquer, people to see, and lives to ruin."

Sol dipped his head in respect, still maintaining his composure quite well. "I have heard many rumors of your great reign, Bloodstar, and thought that I might come and see if they were true."

"And?" Bloodstar's eyes twinkled dangerously. "Look around you Sol, do the rumors serve true?"

"Yes." Sol said carefully. "Though they do you little justice. Your empire is quite impressive, but…"

Bloodstar frowned suddenly. "But what?"

Sol's eyes widened slightly in fear. "Well, I had just…I had pictured that you might be a bit…bigger."

Bloodstar unsheathed his claws again and slashed the insolent tom across the face. Sol winced and bit his tongue, but didn't cry out, and just stared back at the horrible leader in protest.

The Bloodclan leader stared at him for a few heartbeats, gauging his reaction and wondering why the heck he wasn't writhing on the floor or at least trembling. He didn't even glance at his wounds. _What's wrong with this cat? He obviously some kind of psychopath!_

Bloodstar suddenly started purring, making both the guards and Sol jump in surprise. "I like this guy! Let's make him a warrior!"

Sol's eyes widened in protest. "Bu-"

The kit-leader waved his tail dismissively. "No need to thank me. You _did _come all this way to see me, so it's the _least _I can do!"

Before poor Sol could protest anymore, Bloodstar walked out on to the High-ledge and called for a clan meeting. As the cats gathered below him, many gave out gasps of shock or hisses of disgust as they noticed Sol standing by their leader. The former Shadowclanners especially were looking furious.

"Cat's of Bloodclan!" their leader called out cheerfully. "Today, we will welcome a new member to our ranks! Sol, please step forward."

Reluctantly, Sol stepped forward, and several Shadowclan cats hissed threateningly at him. Bloodstar seemed completely unaware of the spite that had suddenly filled the air.

"Sol, from this day forward, until you die a grueling death either by some natural cause or assassination by your new clanmates," Sol's eyes widened, "you shall be known as…Soljaboy!"

And with that, Soljaboy reached the peak of his stress level and passed out, falling off of the High-ledge and into the paws of the vicious Shadowclan warriors.

Bloodstar sat, watching as the feral cats tore the unconscious tom limb for limb, glee filling his heart. Nightshade walked up to him and gave him a concerned look.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Bloodstar said, looking at her as if she were a complete idiot. He cast another tender, almost fatherly look down at the chaos below. "Can't you see; they're bonding!"

* * *

Five cats stalked through the shadows, their paw-steps silent over the smooth stone. Stars gleamed overhead, lighting their path and reflecting off of the smooth, glassy surface. The Moon Pool.

It was only a quarter moon, so they didn't have to worry about running into any medicine cats. They had a feeling that being caught by anyone would result in disaster.

Spottedleaf stood at the front of the group, leading the way down to the pool. She was, after all a former medicine cat. Following her were Firefart, Blackbeard, Weeniestar, and Hollykit. No one was happy that Firefart was there. All he did was trip them up since he insisted on walking right at Spottedleaf's heels.

Cautiously, they approached the water, and Spottedleaf stared up at the stars, longing to join her ancestors once more, if not to escape Bloodstar than to escape Firefart.

"Can you do it?" Hollykit whispered, pushing past the others to stand next to her.

Spottedleaf suppressed a hiss of annoyance. She would never have brought Hollykit along either, except for the fact that, unfortunately, it had been her idea in the first place.

"Of course I can do it!" she snapped. "But I'm going to need a volunteer to-"

"I volunteer!" Firefart practically yowled, jumping up and down excitedly.

"But I haven't even told you…" A wide smile suddenly spread across the she-cat's face. "I mean, of course Firefart."

The former Thunderclan leader grinned gleefully, not noticing the evil look that had crept into his beloved's eyes.

"Alrighty then Firefart, come stand next to me." The tom was at her side in an instant, pressing into her side. The former medicine cat resisted to urge to recoil.

"Okay," she said through gritted teeth. "Now drink from the pool."

Firefart stooped down to drink from the pool, then paused for a second to stare back at Spottedleaf. "See ya on the other side, sweetheart!"

As the tom drank from the pool, Spottedleaf felt her claws unsheathe and stared at the back of the tom's exposed neck with a dangerous glint in her eye. _No, not yet. Too many witnesses._ Reluctantly, she unsheathed her claws and drank from the pool.

Immediately, she found herself standing in the middle of a dark forest filled with dead trees. Firefart stood at her side.

"Whoa!" Firefart exclaimed. "Starclan sure has gone downhill!"

"This isn't Starclan you idiot!" Spottedleaf hissed.

"No, it's the Dark Forest."

Both cats looked up to see none other than the great and all powerful gangsta Tigerstar standing before them, his eyes narrowed and his claws unsheathed.

"Tigerstar." Spottedleaf dipped her head in greeting, not at all worried about his gleaming claws. She had died several times as it was. The prospect of death didn't scare her.

Firefart apparently was a different story. The tom shrieked like a little kit and dove in behind Spottedleaf. The tortoiseshell she-cat growled and pushed him away and turned to address Tigerstar once more.

"Look, we-"

"I know what you're here for." The tabby growled. "You want me to defeat that twerp Bloodstar so that you can all go back to living in peace."

"Well, yeah." Spottedleaf admitted.

Tigerstar snorted. "And why should I care about helping you? It was Starclan that banished me here, and I care nothing for the living."

Spottedleaf glared at him. "Shouldn't it be obvious? You spent your entire life trying to take over the clans and died trying. You failed miserably and are suffering for it."

The evil tom gave her a furious look. "So? Why would that make me want to help you? If anything, I should kill you all for making me suffer."

Firefart whimpered, and Spottedleaf silenced him with a look.

"You shouldn't help us." The she cat said coldly.

Tigerstar unsheathed his claws and prepared to spring, but Spottedleaf continued before he could move.

"But, just think about this. That little runt Bloodstar succeeded in every aspect that you failed. He's taking over all of the clans, and doing it as easily as swatting a fly. All of the legacies you left behind, all the fear, he's overshadowing it and making you look like nothing more than an insolent kit from Queens' tales. If you won't fight for us, then fight simply for revenge. Remind the clans who they should really fear."

Tigerstar straightened out of his crouch and gave her a thoughtful look. "Your words intrigue me. But, besides revenge, why should I fight?"

"If you return to the land of the living and fight with us, then you will stay living." Spottedleaf said smoothly. "We won't make you return here."

The ex-tyrant's eyes grew wide, and he searched her gaze for any signs of deception. Her expression was so blank that he could find none.

"This is a serious offer?" he asked.

"Of course. You help us, and we give you a second chance." Spottedleaf flinched inwardly. Bluestar was probably having a heart attack somewhere in Starclan right now.

"Alright." He said evenly. "I'll kill the brat. But, you do realize that I can't just leave the Dark Forest; someone will have to take my place…"

Spottedleaf motioned to Firefart, her eyes glowing evilly. A grin spread across Tigerstar's face and a purr rumbled through his throat.

"What?" Firefart asked innocently, wondering why everyone was looking at him funny. Then… it clicked, and his eyes widened. "N-NO! But you wouldn't do that Spottedleaf! I LOVE Y-"

The tom cut off mid-sentence when both Tigerstar and Spottedleaf disappeared, returning to the land of the living and leaving him all alone in the Dark Forest.

"H-Hello?" Firefart called out nervously. "Guys! This isn't funny, come back!"

Suddenly, several cats sprang out of the shadows, proving that the tom wasn't as alone as he had first figured. Scourge, Brokentail, Hawkfrost, and Darkstripe formed a circle around him, hissing and spitting scornfully, their eyes gleaming at the prospect of long awaited revenge.

Firefart stared at his old nemeses in dismay and uttered the only word that he could think of to summarize the situation he was now facing.

"Well crap."

And with that, the evil cats attacked, beginning the long chain of revenge that they would put him through for his entire stay in the Dark Forest. Firefart had no choice but to wait until Spottedleaf came and got him…however long that may be.

* * *

Spottedleaf awoke beside the Moon Pool and stood, blinking in the light of the rising dawn.

"Did it work?" she asked hazily. The effort of resurrecting the long dead cat had left her utterly exhausted.

"Um, well…" Weeniestar stuttered. "Yes and no…"

Spottedleaf narrowed her eyes. What happened?

"OMIGOSH IT WORKED!" A high pitched, shrill voice cut through the peaceful morning silence like a blade.

Wincing, Spottedleaf looked to her right and spotted a strange cat standing by the edge of the pool, his amber eyes glowing with fury and outrage.

"Tigerstar?" Hollykit gawked, a smirk forming on her lips.

"YES IT'S ME YOU INSUFFERABLE SHE-CAT!" the tom trilled in his strangely squeaky voice. "I am the great Tigerstar! All shall cower in my presence! All shall bow before me! I will destroy you all!...WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!?!?!?"

All of the present cats had now gathered around to stare down at Tigerstar not even trying to hide their laughter.

"How _dare _you!" he shrieked angrily. "You will all pay for this! Once I have destroyed Bloodstar I will slaughter the lot of you! I will rip your fur from your bodies! I will tear you all into little pieces! I will, I will…"

Tigerstar trailed off as he stared down at his body, and his eyes widened in disbelief. The once proud warrior that used to tower over all now stood only a few feet high, hardly bigger than a kit. The shrinking seemed to have affected his voice box too, because his voice was high and squeaky. But, this was not the most disturbing aspect that caught the ex-tyrant's eye.

"Omigosh!" Hollykit chortled. "He's _naked_!"

Indeed, though Tigerstar had seemingly survived the ordeal in one piece, he had come back completely furless.

Blushing from ear to tail tip, the tom stared indignantly back at Spottedleaf, his eye practically burning with the fiery hate of a thousand suns.

"You did this." He growled.

Spottedleaf fought back her fits of mirth and tried, unsuccessfully, to answer him with a straight face. "Hah! I _wish _I had done this. But no, it wasn't me. It could have been a number of complications really, or just horrible luck."

"Well change me back!" Tigerstar demanded squeakily.

"Look Pee-Wee," she growled. "Don't come crying to me! I couldn't reverse this even if I wanted too. Which I don't…"

"So I'm stuck like this?"

Spottedleaf shrugged. "Maybe. I can't tell for sure. Who knows, it might wear off over time."

No one sounded optimistic about that.

"When I find the _beeeeep_ who did this to me…" The squeaky Warrior-kit let the empty threat hang in the air. "No matter, I can still defeat that wimp Bloodstar."

"You better." Spottedleaf hissed. "Or the deal's off Squeaky."

Tigerstar unsheathed his lethal claws, but was waved off by Hollykit. "Enough." She sighed. "Let's get back to camp. At least this way no one will recognize that we brought Tigerstar back from the dead. That would be kind of hard to explain…"

And with that, the ROFL members walked back toward camp, followed by a very sullen, very bald Tigerstar.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Starclan…_

The Starclan camp was in absolute chaos. Cats were rolling on the ground laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe, and some of the elders had had multiple heart attacks… though no one really knew how that was possible…

Bluestar and Yellowfang sat amongst the commotion, staring gleefully down at the scene unfolding down by the Moon Pool with Tigerstar. Grinning from ear to ear, the two she-cats high-fived each other and congratulated themselves on a job well done.

"Oh wow!" Whitestorm gasped, coming and sitting next to them. "_You _guys really did that."

Bluestar shrugged. "The voice and size were Yellowfang's idea. I just added the baldness for my own pleasure."

"Genius!" Swiftpaw cheered, pushing past them to get a better look at the disgraced tom.

"Yes, revenge is sweet." Bluestar purred, watching as the cats walked back to camp.

"But, isn't this wrong?" Thrushpelt asked innocently.

Everyone paused in mid laugh and turned to glare at the tom.

"What?" he demanded, feeling his ear tips grow hot with embarrassment.

"Wow." Frostfur sighed. "No wonder Bluestar never loved you."

And with that, Thrushpelt wandered off into his emo corner and the rest of Starclan continued to rejoice. And as it was, heads exploded, faces busted, and many lolz were had.

* * *

**Thanks for being patient guys; I know I'm a horrible updater as of late. Feel free to submit any suggestions for name changes or other random stuff. Oh, and to those of you who haven't read ****Bluestar's****Prophecy**** and have no clue who Thrushpelt is… READ THE FREAKING BOOK CUZ ITS AWESOME!**

**Yeah…**

**Anyway, I also started a new Warriors story (for any or you that haven't noticed yet) called "The Truth About Warriors" that I promise is almost as random as this story and will provide you with much more than your recommended daily dose of sarcasm!**


	16. Trust

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, especially ****Warriors4ever ****for reminding me to get off my lazy butt and write. Sorry I disappeared.**

**Tigerlily- in regards to your first question on Twitchy, I can't really say. While I do actually have a fully developed plotline for this story, I still make up most of it as I go along, so it really just depends on how random I feel. As for your second question, there is only one possible answer that I feel obliged to respond with: 0.o**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, Firestar would have died in the first arc, Scourge would have taken over the forest, and then Bloodstar would have randomly come out of nowhere and slaughtered them all and achieved universal domination. And that folks, is why I am NOT allowed to own warriors. Instead, I think I'll just stick to writing my own, chaotic and twisted parodies that you all seem to love so much for some reason. Oh you sick, sick people…

* * *

**

**Chapter fifteen: Trust

* * *

**

_He_ was displeased. It had been moons, _moons, _since _He_ had begun his operations. Still there was little progress. And there was so much to be done! So much to accomplish if all was going to go according to plan. Empires weren't built over night, and they certainly didn't fall overnight either, but _He _was certain that it could be (no it _must be_) done. Time was ticking away, and with it, their opportunity to strike.

"_You disappoint me." He_ said in his silky smooth voice, disdain clear.

_His_ minion stood before him, unblinking, silent, his head lowered in respect. Respect was to be demanded in _His_ presence. You cannot have an empire without order, and you certainly could not have order without respect. And _His_ empire was to be perfect.

"_Tell me," He _said. _"Why is it that you have not begun operations?"_

"_Complications, my liege." _The tom said.

_He _stared at his minion in distaste, and suddenly, the tom fell to the ground, writhing in pain. _He _watched, slight amusement almost lightening _His_ mood. Almost. How weak they were. How fragile with their soft pelts and thin bones, so easily broken. Eventually, _He _grew weary of the performance and his minion slowly stopped flailing and rose to his feet, crouched heavily in submission.

"_There will be no more delay." He _said coldly. _"We are behind schedule as it is. This is a fragile mission I have given you. If one thing is to fail, one simple detail, then the rest will all come crashing down. I cannot allow for failure. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, my liege." _the tom said, but his teeth were gritted, and eyes alight with defiance.

"_Go then." He _said, his monotone voice droning loudly. _"And this time succeed or do not return at all." _

The tom nodded, and turned to leave. _He _could feel the frustration and anger radiating off of his pelt. The tom didn't want to come back. The tool wanted to break free, to leave and never come back. Maybe he could do it too, if his will was strong enough.

But _He _knew. The tom would return, and with successful news this time. The poor soul couldn't help it. The draw was too strong.

"_Oh, and Shadowstep." He _called, feeling something close to pleasure warm his cold surface. _"Don't even think about trying to run away again. I'll always find you." _

Shadowstep stiffly turned and stared at _Him_, his ears flattened to his head. _He _could feel the way his claws itched, the inner warrior that longed to tear _Him _apart for holding him captive in his own mind. But then the tom turned, the fight seeming to die out of him.

"_That's right Shadowstep." He _crooned. _"You do not challenge me. I who rule you. There shall be a new reign soon my minion, and I shall rule. First you simple minded felines, then the world."_

The cat backed out of the cave slowly, the fur on his back bristling.

"_That's right fool!" He _taunted. _"Cower before your master! I who own your will!"_

Shadowstep turned and ran from the cave, his eyes wide with fear. The image of _His _unnatural silver form still burned into his mind.

"_I am Oblivion. I _am _Mr. Coffee!"

* * *

_

Bloodstar woke with a start, and sat up, blinking in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Nightshade who had been standing out on the highledge asked.

"Something's wrong." Bloodstar said, frowning. Oh how he hated complications. "I sense a disturbance… someone in the clan us betraying my overwhelming trust and goodwill." A growl rose in the leader's throat. He did not appreciate his kindness being taken advantage of.

"A traitor?" Nightshade asked. "Could there actually be someone that stupid?"

Bloodstar sighed. "Apparently so. Come, we shall find this traitor and reason with him." Bloodstar unsheathed his claws in anticipation. He loved logical reasoning.

The two siblings walked out onto the highledge and stood looking out over the clan cats, who were just beginning to stir. Bloodstar's eyes swept over them, searching for the guilty party.

_Mousefur? No too old. Leafpool? Nope, to passive. Berrynose? Yeah…no. Not smart enough. Rowanclaw? He (or she?) wouldn't dare. Crowfeather? Wait a sec…where _is _Crowfeather? Oh well, one less mouth to feed. _

As he was thinking, several cats came into camp, surrounded by Bloodclan guards. At the head of the group was Spottedleaf and Brambleclaw, flanked by the ex-Windclan and Shadowclan leaders and…

Bloodstar burst out into fits of laughter as the group approached the highledge. "Who the heck it _that_?"

A tiny, completely bald cat glared up at him with eyes that glowed with the burning intensity of a thousand grease fires. Then in a squeaky voice he said "I am Tigerstar! Ruler of the Dark Forest, King of the Traitors, Leader of Shadowclan, Killer of many, Bringer of revenge and justice, Evil overlord of chaos, and, over all else, LORD OF DANCE!"

Bloodstar stared down at the mini Tigerstar and purred in amusement. "_You _are the great Tigerstar of legend?"

"Yes, of course I am! Stop laughing!"

Bloodstar composed himself. "I'm sorry, I had just thought that you might be…taller. And your voice might be…deeper. And your fur might be….somewhat existent."

Tigerstar unsheathed his claws and leaped up on to the highledge. "Well, I _am _Tigerstar. And it doesn't matter what I may look like, I can still kill you pip-squeak, so step aside! Thunderclan is _mine_!"

Spottedleaf growled. "That wasn't part of the deal shorty."

Bloodstar noted that information and filed it for later use. "No _Tigerstar_," He crooned, "I don't think I will. In fact, I don't think that I believe any of what you're saying. Tigerstar is dead and you are obviously some sad, mentally disturbed poser."

Tigerstar's eyes widened in disbelieving outrage. "Of course I'm Tigerstar you dunce! I can prove it!"

"Oh can you?" Bloodstar asked.

"Yes, I can!"

Bloodstar looked thoughtful for a second. "Alright 'Tigerstar' if you really are who you say you are and can prove it to me, then I might consider acquiescing to your demand of preference."

When Tigerstar gave him a blank look, Bloodstar rolled his eyes. "I mean I might listen to you if you can prove that you're Tigerstar."

"Oh. Yes, yes I can prove it!"

"Really? Here, let's just find out. Tigerstar was killed when Scourge raked his claws from his neck to his tail, a wound not even Starclan could fix. Surely such a wound would leave a scar…"

Tigerstar frowned at the memory of his great defeat, but then a grinned plastered itself on his face. "That's easy! I can show you the scar, no problem!"

The tom carefully balanced on his hind paws, exposing his belly just enough to make the pale pink scar that ran along it visible, but easy enough to maneuver if Bloodstar decided to try attacking him.

"There, the exact scar!"

"Indeed." Bloodstar crooned. "An honor to meet you Tigerstar. You are truly a visionary leader…now if you'll excuse me for a second…"

Before Tigerstar could blink, Bloodstar shot forward and shoved Tigerstar in the chest, causing him to stagger off balance and go tumbling head first off of the highledge. He landed in an unconscious heap on the ground.

Bloodstar stared out at the stunned expressions of his clan and smiled charismatically. "Well, now that that's taken care of…"

The proud leader was about to announce his absolute disapproval of the fact that some cat seemed to have betrayed him, when Shadowstep came walking through the thorn barrier, back from walking Twitchy. Twitchy stalked behind him, her eyes darting from side to side. Together, they walked up to the highledge.

_Traitor. _Bloodstar could see it in the cat's eyes, the way their amber gaze wouldn't meet his. The cat sat hunched over slightly, clearly guilty, glancing nervously from side to side.

"Hey Twitchy;hey Shadowstep." Nightshade greeted warmly. "How was your walk…"

"_You_." Bloodstar growled. "_You have betrayed me_." The mighty leader leaped forward, pinning the traitor under his powerful claws and raking then across his victim's side.

Twitchy yowled in pain, and writhed under her master's cruel hold.

"Let this be a lesson!" Bloodstar yowled, dealing Twitchy another blow. "No traitors shall be tolerated! Any suspected of treachery shall be punished. " He cast a pointed look at Spottedleaf, who stared back with narrowed eyes.

After several more severe blows, Bloodstar relinquished his hold on Twitchy and spat on her. "Take her to Jayclaw's den!" he growled. Absentmindedly he cast a glance at the still very much unconscious Tigerstar lying at the foot of the highledge. "And someone clean that up!"

Sighing in exasperation, Bloodstar turned to Shadowstep. "Isn't that sad? You can't trust _anyone_ these days!"

* * *

High atop the hills to the north of WindClan territory, Crowfeather sat, basking in the warm sunlight. It was a peaceful day, beautiful one even. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. Nothing could possibly bring him down!"

"_Daaad_!" Breezepaw's annoying voice sent shockwaves of annoyance rippling through every fiber of Crowfeather's being, contradicting his earlier thought. "I'm _bored_."

"Shut-up!" Crowfeather snapped. "Starclan, it's no _wonder _Nightcloud won't stop nagging me; she's getting revenge on me for inflicting _you _upon her."

"You're the worst father ever!" Breezepaw whined, his tail lashing back and forth in annoyance. "You like Lionclaw, Jayclaw, and Hollykit better!"

"That's not true at all!" Crowfeather said softly, looking at his son as if he had just suggested that badgers could fly.

"R-really?" Breezepaw gasped, hardly daring it to be true. _ So he _does _really like me!_

"Of course!" Crowfeather purred. "Silly little apprentice! I _hate _Hollykit. I like _her_ _brothers_ more than you."

Crushed and furious, Breezepaw tore at the ground with his claws. "You suck. I wish _Brambleclaw _was my father."

Crowfeather gave him an odd look. "Why that mousebrain of all people?"

Breezepaw thought for a moment. "Well, he's _loyal_, and has a mate _inside _his clan. He's strong, which you aren't, and agreeable. And besides, then I'd be related to Tigerstar and have an excuse to be emo all the time."

"You're already emo." Crowfeather pointed out.

"No I'm not! I'm hot-headed, impulsive, and schizophrenic, like _you_."

"Oh, yeah, you are like me I guess. What a shame, I never realized how truly annoying I was."

Breezepaw bristled in anger. "Why are we even out here anyway? We're out of clan territory."

"The clans are doomed." Crowfeather said bluntly. "I'm content to watch from the sidelines."

"You are so disloyal!" his son hissed.

Crowfeather sighed and looked at him blankly. "Go away. You're blocking my light."

Hissing in outrage, Breezepaw walked away…only to return a few moments later with a forlorn expression.

"You know that Nightcloud is probably in danger, right?" he said.

"Who?"

Breezepaw counted to ten in his head, trying to get a hold of his rising impatience. "Your _mate_, Nightcloud."

"Oh…Which one is that?"

"My _mother_!" Breezepaw growled, glaring daggers at the indifferent tom. "Your mate that's actually _in _your clan."

"Oh. Whatever."

A long pause followed, in which Breezepaw seethed quietly. "Maybe we should go back and get her?"

"Why would we do that?"Crowfeather asked, baffled. "It's already bad enough with _you _following me around. Why would I want that she-banshee as well?"

"You don't love me!" Breezepaw wailed.

"What was your first clue kid?"

"Fine." Breezepaw hissed. "Do nothing. But as we speak my mother, your _mate _is in the claws of an evil dictator."

"You can't care that much if you left her in the first place."

Another pause.

"Fine." Breezepaw muttered. "Maybe I just wanna go back for Heatherpaw."

Crowfeather snorted. "Why? She'll never love you! She loves Lionclaw!"

"You lie!" Breezepaw yowled.

"For once, no actually. I mean, come on! _Everyone _loves Lionclaw more than you!"

"Shut-up!"

Another, awkward pause.

"You know." Breezepaw sighed, deciding to try another tactic. "Thunderclan and Windclan are one clan now, which means that Nightcloud is stuck in the same clan as a certain medicine cat…"

"Jayclaw?"

"No you dunce! Leafpool!"

Crowfeather's ears perked up. "And?"

"Think about it." Breezepaw said. "Nightcloud and Leafpool together in one place…"

Before he could finish his statement, Crowfeather was on his paws and running at top speed toward Bloodclan territory. "Oh crap! I'm coming Leafpool! I'll save you!"

The two toms raced across the moor, one in pursuit of his schizophrenic father and the other in pursuit of his endangered love.


End file.
